Far and Away
by QueenofConnaught
Summary: When Amanda wistfully imagines herself in Tortall with Numair,she has no idea how much her life will change.Upon finding herself in a world she does not belong in,Amanda looses her heart, finds her purpose,and realizes her journey has only just begun. R
1. A Long Way from Home

Here it is, my first fic, dedicated to my friend Wildmage101, who showed me the world of writing, and many other worlds beyond. It's kind of strange at the beginning, but if you keep reading, it'll make more sense. I will try to update at least every week. I put the prologue and the first chapter in this chapter because the prologue was too short to deserve a chapter. Numair and Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce, the rest is all mine. The song lyrics at the beginning are by Enya, and are kind of the motivation for this story. I hope you'll like it. (Read the note at the end for more info)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

One day, one night, one moment

My dreams could be tomorrow

One step, one fall, one falter

East or west

Over earth or by ocean

One way to be my journey

This way could be my Book of Days

No day, no night, no moment

Can hold me back from trying

I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter

I'll find my day may be Far and Away

Far and Away

One day, one night, one moment

With a dream to be leaving 

One step, one fall, one falter

And a new earth across a wide ocean

This way became my journey

This day ends together, Far and Away

This day ends together, Far and Away

Far and Away

………………………………………………………………………****

**                                             Prologue**

 Amanda sat in her chair, reading _Wild Magic_. She sighed sadly, thinking if only Numair were real, she wanted to live in Tortall. Not here, with an annoying brother, and insane friends. If only she had magic, and could travel between both worlds. If only there was an escape, a way out of this forsaken place. She closed her eyes and _wished._

………………………………………………………………………

**                                     A Long Way From Home**

**          When Amanda opened her eyes, she found to her astonishment, that she was not in her room, but on the floor of a tropical forest, the air thick and humid. She thought she must finally be going insane, or perhaps it was that she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. She listened intently to the chirps of birds, until she heard raised voices. They sounded angry, and were answered by a light, pleasant male voice, which sounded quite afraid. **

            " We have found you at last, Master Draper. You gave the Emperor quite a scare, not knowing if he could have the pleasure of killing you. Sadly, I am afraid we must complete that task for him. He sends his regards."

            Amanda had no idea what was going on, or even where she was. She knew that Draper had been Numair's last name when he was young, she had just reached that part in her book, and, from the sound of it, and these men were going to kill him. She peered cautiously out from the brush to find five men surrounding a tall man throwing black fire. She recognized the man to be how she had always imagined Numair to look, however he looked younger then she had imagined, and much less experienced. His face was a pale grey, and sweat had formed on his brows. One of the swordsmen had broken free of the magic, and was rapidly approaching Numair.

            Amanda did not have to think; she threw herself out of the brush completely, and screamed, holding her head towards the heavens. Odd as it may seem, it simply felt right at the time. Suddenly, crack of thunder shattered the sky, and large balls of hail began to fall. The attackers halted, even Numair looked up, shocked at this odd occurrence. It was the moment he had needed, while they were turned to the clouds, Numair held out his hands and the men collapsed, unconscious.

            It was only Numair that he noticed the young girl standing on the hillside hands stretched toward the sky. He looked startled, and began to climb up the hill. Amanda began to notice the dull roaring in her ears, and the weakness in her knees. Numair had reached the place where she stood, swaying, he seemed to be eying her oddly for a moment, but then said. " Thank you for helping me, back there. My name is Numair Salmalín, I am escaping Carthak, I was unaware that a weather mage lived here."

            Amanda was still trying to figure out what was going on, her head was spinning, and this was just too much to handle.

            " What… Numair!" she gasped, and collapsed.                                             …………………………………………………………………………………….

When she awoke, she was in a small boat; wrapped in a worn, black cloak she supposed must be Numair's. They seemed to be in the middle of the sea and a slightly green Numair was rowing the boat. 

            Amanda sat up, and when he saw her, he smiled. 

            "Good, you are awake, you must be exhausted, you seemed quite...confused yesterday. I think we're about fifty miles off the shore of Carthak. I though you might want to come to Tortall with me, considering..." He stopped, searching for words, or perhaps something else. She watched him as he leaned down to his pack to and took out a jug of water and some bread, which he then handed to Amanda.

            "Eat this, you must be starving." Numair said. "Mithros knows I wish I could." he smiled crookedly. 

It was then that Amanda noticed the color of Numair's skin, and the rocking of the boat in the choppy sea. He's seasick, she realized, and immediately felt sorry for him. Amanda had personally never felt discomfort on a boat, no matter how rough the water. In fact, she had always loved water of any kind, be it the salty rugged ocean, or the soft, coolness of a summer shower.

            With a sigh, she dipped her hand into the sea, and to her great surprise, the boat seemed to stop rocking as much. Numair straightened, an alarmed look on his face. She avoided his gaze as she hastily downed her break fast; he was staring at her strangely. Wrapping herself once again in the black cloak, she settled back into a corner of the boat.

            " My name is Amanda," she said, after a long, awkward silence. "Thank you for taking me with you. I had rea-heard" she quickly corrected her self. "That Ozorne was plotting against the Tortallians, and I wished to leave at once."

            Numair looked astounded at this remark.

            " What you heard was true, I had thought that I would go to Corus and tell the King of Ozorne's plans. I am skilled in magic, as you may have guessed, and hope to make a living as a streetmage. I'll row for a while; you may be tired…" he trailed off nervously again.

             Amanda realized he was right. She felt unavoidably fatigued, as if she had gone far beyond her physical limitations. She still could not figure out what had happened in the past day. She had wished for Numair, and had found herself in Carthak. Then she had somehow helped Numair escape from Ozone's men…but magic? Perhaps her magic in the alternate universe had somehow effected her transition between worlds; that is if she even had magic. It was all too much for Amanda to think about right now, and she had better not tell Numair. It would really unnerve him. Cuddling back into the warmth of Numair's robe, she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the lull of the rocking boat and the soft, rather off-tune humming of the man rowing next to her. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

            I hope you liked it, and if anything was off, just tell me. (I'm just getting the hang of this Fanfiction stuff.) Man- if you read this, I hope you liked it. Please review and if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter.

Thanks - Queen of Connaught


	2. Wild Magic

         Well, thank you to all who reviewed (I'm still in shock that _anyone_ would want to):

_         Wildmage101: Yes, I knew you would like it; it's partly why I did it. I'll write more in TSAU, and see you in school tom for our wacked field trip_

_         Rach of the North: Yes, it is mad, but I am updating please read more. _

_         No name here: That's very funny, and I hope you like it (though it is, indeed, written for the _other _Amanda). I will write myself in, but not for a very long time. (There is no romance for at least 2 chapters, but it will come, I promise)_

_         Evilstraberry: Thanks. I am new at this, so if there are any questions after this chapter, just ask them and I'll explain._

_         LaLaLoVeR666: Thank you, I'll try to make it worth your while and post frequently._

__

_         Enyalover21303: I do love LOTR, and I saw the preview too, judging from the trailer ROTK will either rock or be terrible. This Enya song is actually really called 'Book of Days' but the refrain is Far and Away, and it sounded like a better title._

_         Lady Amache: Glad you like it, I'll try to update a lot._

_         Fifi the wonder pup: Thank you for that…interesting review with the advanced vocabulary. You will see soon who takes Amanda's heart (about 2-4 chapters away) and it will take almost the whole book to see how her journey has just begun, but it will be worth the wait, I promise._

_         Goddess of the sky: Thank you very much, I will try not to become one of those people, I hate that too. It does make Amanda happy, you can probably tell from her reviews, and she helped me write it (she's a really good writer too) so does TSAU, but it will remain a surprise until the end of this book as to what that is._

         If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry. I'm still new at this. Read the note at the end for more info. Well, here it is:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wild Magic

****

**       Amanda woke up. Some one was softly calling her name; she opened her eyes and saw Numair, standing by the boat. They had reached land, and were in a busy city that Amanda thought must be Corus. It was the most beautiful place she had seen in her entire life; high marble turrets of the palace shone in the glittering sun. From the regal castle, to the gates of the lower city, everything seemed to be perfect, like no other city she had ever seen. Amanda gasped in awe. Numair just smiled having, of course seen it before, and started packing their things. **

         They made their way across the beach, through the lower city, and up to the gates of the palace. There, Numair halted, and turned to her. 

         "I am still not really sure who you are, or why you are here. But…" he paused, "I'm going now to meet with King Jonathon to discuss Ozorne. Afterwards, you can go where you wish. Or perhaps you would like to come with me… You should know that-"

         Just then however, the herald announced Numair's arrival so Amanda did not hear what he was about to tell her. She waited outside for about an hour. When Numair returned, he motioned for her to follow him. As they walked through the vivid markets filled with unknown smells and beautiful tapestries, he bought them both meat and cheese turnovers; full of delicious spices. Numair gorged down on the food, he was famished from not eating for two days. He seemed to find talking awkward, as if he was avoiding something, or trying to tell her something. Finally, she got so aggravated she decided to confront him.

         "Numair…is something wrong?" she asked him apprehensively

         "Well, Amanda, when I first brought it up, you seemed kind of… frazzled. So I was afraid to bring it up again, but now I find it very necessary. There are different kinds of power in the world, be it magic, the power of the earth, or of the gods. Many have the Gift, or common magic, in vast amounts; or just a spark. Then there's wild magic, or so it is called, though it's not exactly out of control. It is the magic of the earth that is harnessed in a single person. It can be the ability to talk to animals, the magic of the desert, or as in your case, the magic of the weather. When trained to do so properly, I believe you can control all the elements of the sea, as I have seen you do.

            "I have spoken to the King, and I am to be a mage for the Crown. He has given me the title to a plot of land on the coast north of here. I would like you to come and be my student, that is, if you will." He looked at her, his face full of hopeful anticipation. Amanda blinked, shocked. How could she have magic, if she didn't even belong here? 

            Or did she?

         She knew one thing for certain; any chance she could get to be near Numair, she would take. When they reached the royal stables, Amanda decided she could no longer keep her secret. She told Numair every thing that had happened in the past day. His eyes widened in shock, but he believed every word of it with out question. 

         "Amazing," he breathed. "To travel between worlds through the cross communication of magic. Thank you for telling me this. It explains more then it does not…" he looked down, and Amanda realized what he was waiting for.

         "Of course I'll come," she added hastily, "if you'll still have me." 

         He smiled, relieved and motioned for her to mount the chestnut mare he had bought, he swung up behind her rather clumsily, and they rode northwest. Along the coast, and towards the sea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

         Hope you liked it. I'll try to update every 3 days or so, depending on my schedule and how many reviews I get (at least 2-5) If you don't get anything, just tell me and I'll explain- I don't know what it looks like from another perspective besides mine and that of Wildmage101's (who helped to write it). Oh well, Review!!!!!!!!! (or I won't post)

-Queen of Connaught

****

****

****

****

****


	3. A New Home and 'Comtacts'

         Hello. I will not say that I am new at this due to certain reviews, and by the third chapter, I guess I no longer am. Thank you to all of you who reviewed: (read the note at the end)

      Haloooooo: Hey Liney, I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story.  I'm sorry to hear about the coke.  

_      Wilmage101: Hi, I don't believe that the other reviewers are half as crazy as you, J.K._

_      Fifi: I used to have a vocabulary but my science teacher took it away… long story, don't ask._

_      Goddessofthesky: yes I know there's not much dialogue that was a sore point when it was written.  Some will come later…_

_      Enyalover: Oh so sad, I'm Irish. Here is chapter 3…so be happy, _

_      LaLaLoVer666: I have a friend that wants blue hair, would you recommend it?? Sorry you can't get an account._

         Sorry if I've forgotten anyone. Read the note at the end for more info.  Now…without further ado, the chapter…

……………………………………………………………………..****

**A New Home and 'Comtacts'**

****

****

**         Amanda and Numair rode for about a day, until they reached a small tower, on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the shining sea. On the way, they had stopped at several market places to buy suitable clothes for Amanda; as they both agreed that her current out fit did not exactly fit in. She now wore breeches and a loose shirt of cotton. Numair had also stopped at the university library, to pick up several ancient books on weather magic for their lessons.**

         Once they had reached the tower, Numair gathered up their things, and went to explore their new home. Amanda went to the edge of the coast, letting the cool, briny sea air flow through her hair. She then followed Numair inside to find out what their home was to be like. The tower consisted of three levels; on the first floor were a small library, and the kitchen. The second had a fireplace, a dresser, and a bed, this room, they decided, would be Numair's. The third room was at the top of the tower, and was to be Amanda's room since any storm that came through would practically be in her bedroom. The privy was outside, near the vast forest bordering their home. Once they had finished unpacking their things, they met on the beach for Amanda's first lesson. 

         First Numair taught Amanda how to meditate, which she managed fairly easily. Then he turned to her, looking serious.

         " Amanda, since your magic is linked to the weather, I believe you can sense when a storm is approaching, call the winds, or change the tides. Imagine the possibilities," he breathed. "To call rain to a parched land, or change the tide of a war. However, if you cannot learn to control your power, the results could be disastrous. So you must meditate every day, and until I say so, you _must not_ use your magic alone. Do you understand me?"

         "Of course," added Amanda hastily; knowing she would not like to be in the way of his temper. He smiled one-sidedly, and proceeded to teach her to call a cloud from far away, then gave her a book to read up on the tides. She adored these lessons, which continued for several weeks. Occasionally, she caught Numair eying her closely, an almost boyish grin spread across his face, but quickly turned when he saw her looking at him, and she thought no more of it. 

         ………………………………………………………………………………………

         It was about a week after Amanda had come to Tortall, and she and Numair were sitting on the beach, practicing meditation, it was morning, and he was teaching her to feel the rhythm of the tides. 

         "Now," came his voice from beyond her closed eyes "Feel the waves coming in, don't hear them,_ feel _them come in, and breathe with the waves. Become part of them…" his voice drifted away as Amanda's attention became immersed in the water. She had never before realized how amazing the waves were, how they were dragged in and out, endlessly, since the beginning of time. She could almost _hear_ their whispers… 

         Without even realizing it, for she had been so intent on the waves, on becoming like the water, Amanda had stopped breathing, and her skin was as cool to the touch as the sand. Numair had not realized this, for he too, was meditating, watching his students power surround the water, but when he opened one eye to look at Amanda, he knew what was wrong at once. 

         "Amanda! " he shouted, trying to snap her out of her reverie, but she did not move, and he began to shake her, desperate to wake her up, "Amanda! Wake up!" he remembered something, and fumbled in his robes, drawing out a vial of Wakeflower. He held it to her nose, and she choked, and began to cough. Numair breathed a sigh of relief, and put it quickly away, trying not to show his student how worried he had been. 

         Amanda noticed that Numair was as white as a sheet as he looked at her. A thought struck her; did he _care _about her, more then his duty as a teacher? In all of her dreams about Numair, she had never imagined him liking her back. She brushed this thought aside as he said in a rather choked voice, 

         "Are you all right?" when she nodded, he said, "Don't do that again, you weren't _breathing_. If you get too deeply into meditation, you loose yourself in the spell, and become like whatever you are trying to explore." but Amanda was not really listening, she had cursed, and was holding one hand to her left eye, while using the other to frantically feel through the sand. "Um… what are you _doing_?" he asked, as though concerned for her sanity.

         "I've lost a contact," she said distractedly, "when I jumped like that, one fell out." 

         "What is a…comtact?" he asked with interest.

         "Oh, you don't have them here," Amanda realized, removing her hand, and looking at him through blurred vision. " I have them because I can't_ see _without them. They're like glasses, only they fit inside your eye. The thing is though, you're supposed to wash them every night, and I don't have the stuff I need here, so my eyes have already been irritated, and now I've lost one!" 

         "You have trouble seeing?" Numair asked, after she was done, looking at her closely.

         "Yes, " she said apprehensively  " Why?" 

         "I can fix that."  he suddenly, now grinning, "Here, close your eyes," she obeyed, 

still a bit uneasy as to what he was about to do, and he placed his fingertips on her closed eyelids. She felt very self-conscious for some reason, sitting in front of him with her eyes closed.  He muttered something, and her eyes stung for a moment, then felt perfectly normal again. 

         "Ouch!"

         "Sorry," he said, sounding embarrassed "it sometimes is harder to do."

         She opened her eyes, and found to her surprise that her vision was no longer blurry, and when she removed her contact, she could see as if she still had them in her eyes. She turned to Numair with wonder, who was looking rather pleased with himself, and asked breathlessly, "What did you _do_?"

         "Oh, it's a simple enough spell, if you have enough power to work it. You should not need glasses again."   

         Amanda did not know what to say, the problem that had plagued her for her entire life, was gone, thanks to him. She was so happy, that without thinking, she flung her arms around him.

         "Oh, thank you so much, I never even imagined…" her voice trailed off as she realized what she was doing, and quickly released her teacher. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed, Numair was looking at her oddly, and when their gaze met, Amanda's stomach did a flip-flop, as a spark of electricity passed between them, then he looked away.

         "Well… we'd better go and make lunch… the sun has risen already…" he said awkwardly, getting to his feet, and stretching stiff muscles. 

         "Yes." she replied, automatically, "you go ahead, I'll meet you there."

         He nodded, gave her one last look of confusion mixed with… was it excitement? Then began to climb back up to the tower. Watching his retreating back, Amanda smiled

to herself, closing her renovated eyes with a sigh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes…I know that was kinda strange…but it had comedy…you have to admit. You can probably tell that we're getting closer to  the romance (icky…but Amanda likes it so…) in fact it will be the chapter after next… for those of you who like it… hope you liked that chapter and I'll update either Friday or Saturday, depending on how many reviews I get…

-Queen of Connaught


	4. The Lightning

Hello. I'm back. (at like five in the morning with the messed up daylight savings times that make it so you can't get any sleep-quite the reversal of the intended purpose Sorry for those of you who noticed that my story went off the site for three days, but my mother punished me and made me take it off. I convinced her to let me keep it, so that won't happen again (I hope). The only real bad part about re-posting this fic is that I lost my reviews in the process, so I don't remember what the chapter three ones said. Thank you to those of you who did review, and don't stop now (we were on like twenty four when I had to take it off, and I hope to get them again.) I remember someone asking what Connaught is. It's not a character in a book, but a very beautiful, mountainous part of Ireland.  And for whoever asked, my science teacher was definitely a man, but that would take too long to explain too. So, if you have any more questions, re-review or review for this new chapter (which contains the long-awaited romance, at least for Wildmage101). 

Now, without further ado (read the note at the end), the chapter…

……………………………………………………………………………………

**The Lightning**

One stormy night, Amanda awoke to the ear splitting crashes of thunder in the late May showers. Forgetting her better sense, she tiptoed down the stairs, past the loudly snoring Numair, and out the door

            It was a thunderstorm; the lightning streaking across the sky. With that, she brushed away the last of her conscience's warnings. She felt free, as if she were part of the wind itself. Reaching inside herself to her source of copper fire, she felt a wild sense of ecstasy and grasped the tense air around the clouds. A bolt of lightning was streaking down toward her outstretched arms and without thinking she caught it in her hands. 

            The energy and sheer power of the lightning overwhelmed her and at once she knew she had made a huge mistake. Desperately she tried to let go with out success. Oh no. The burning power of the lightning was consuming her magic. With a last futile effort, she tried to rid herself of the lighting; she collapsed, and was engulfed in a fierce glow.

……………………………………………………………………………………

When Amanda awoke, she was dimly aware of a pair of cool hands holding her own. She opened her eyes, to find herself thickly wrapped in blankets, and anxious, yet livid Numair standing over her.

            " Are you mad?" he bellowed, " Did I not teach you never to mess with forces you cannot and should not control? You could have died! When I woke up and found you…" 

            His voice broke. Loosing his anger, Numair swept her up into his arms and kissed her sweetly. Amanda simply froze, her body feeling like a limp noodle. She was very aware of several things, how Numair's lips felt, warmly pressed against her own, the heat and passion rushing through her body, and that this was the one thing she had always wanted, yet never even considered possible. When he took his lips away, and Amanda gazed breathlessly up at him, she found he was shaking. She had frightened him. 

            " Sorry, Numair" she mumbled, trying not to let the exhaustion overtake her, and failing dismally. With that, she closed her eyes, and fell back asleep. Numair sighed, and paused for a moment to tenderly brush a lock of amber hair from her face. Then, cradling her up in his arms, he carried her up to her room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            So, how was it? Short, I know, but it is the shortest one and the next one will be longer. I hope it wasn't too romantic, I don't really like the romance, but Amanda does, so I write some in occasionally. I will try to post soon, since I am a day late with this update, but not if I don't get enough reviews (like five or more-I'm getting spoiled). For those of you who just started reading, this story has been on for almost a week, it's not newly published like it says it is. So, review, and ask me any questions you have, and I'll try to answer them. 

-Queen of Connaught


	5. Denial and Acceptance

         I have decided to update only two days after I originally did on Saturday, (well, technically Sunday, because that's when it appeared on the site-ff.net is wacked), because I did not get a chance to update on Friday like I promised I would. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I got eight! A third to where we were before (twenty-four reviews) if I am updating too quickly, or too far apart, just tell me, and I'll fix it, since I have to get the hang of this updating thing. You should be pretty used to my style by now, write the note at the end, update every two to three days…I am pretty predictable, but what can I say, I love to write. So…reviewers…

_         Wildmage101: You are scaring my reviewers with your sentimental comments…jk. If it wasn't for you, I would never have posted it in the first place, and I would have missed out. The romance is much more frequent in TSAU, you're right, but if you hate it…it can go. See you tom._

_         Fifi: This chapter should be longer, I hope. I can post more at once if it really bothers you, but this way there will be much more chapters, and it leaves me room for cliffhangers, when I have them…like this chapter, sort of. I am proud of you for using the vocab, and I did argue a lot, but now my mom gets that this means a lot to me, and won't make me do it again (I hope)._

         Enyalover (#): The number keeps changing…oh well. The science teacher is indeed a man, a very attractive one at that…but that's another sorry, for me to know, and you to find out…hehehe. I will try my hardest to not abandon you again, and I definitely won't  delete… 

         Bluefruitbowl: I am updating, as I promised, so read and review…and it was new like a week and a half ago…so not too old. 

_         Goddessofthesky: Yes, it's back now, your grammar was kinda off, but it's okay. And Amanda is her real name…it says it on her profile of Wildmage101, but she's not nineteen like in this story, it just worked better that way._

_         LaLaLVeR666: Glad you liked it, the science teacher is not random, in fact, he is in this…much later, or at least mentioned, he is in TSAU…so am I…in both…_

_         Snowfire the Kitsune: Tris is very cool, so is Daine, but you probably won't like what happens to her, I mention what happens, but then later she has more of a role, but not too much…I won't spoil it, you will have to keep reading to find out…don't worry, I'm not an evil writer, at least I hope not…I can relate, I do write differently when I'm mad, or happy, or…scowled at…(don't ask). _

         If I forgot anyone, tell me and I'll fix it, sorry. You can, of course, read the note at

the end for more, and here is the chapter:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Denial and Acceptance 

         Amanda lay in her bed for several days, her encounter with the lightning leaving her exhausted. When she was well enough to leave her room, she resumed her lessons with Numair. Now she could easily call a rainstorm, or change the tides, but never again did she try fooling around with lightning. Numair had not mentioned their kiss since that night, and she supposed he was rather embarrassed about it. This made Amanda slightly upset, for she had thought that he liked her enough to kiss her and be open about it. Perhaps he was trying to ignore it, so as not to give her false hope. The thought made Amanda miserable, though she didn't dare share them with Numair for fear of confirming her thoughts, and remained as silent as he.  Their lessons continued for about a month, Numair leaving several times a week for Port Legann to buy supplies, books, and news of the outside world

         Life fell into a pattern; every day she would wake up in the morning, help Numair to make breakfast, go down to the beach for lessons, go back up to the house for dinner, and fall asleep, listening to the faint rustle of the trees in the wind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            One night, during a rainstorm, they were out on the beach, since Numair though that Amanda should witness a storm's effects on the tides, first hand. Numair took of his shirt, and dove into the water. Amanda followed him, playing among the waves. Numair snuck up behind her, and Amanda screamed in surprise. A huge tidal wave came behind Numair, and tackled him to the ground. Amanda swam up, worried, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, and she turned to find Numair, nearly doubled over with laughter. She swam over and he swept her up into his arms, and kissed her playfully. Neither of them even noticed that the rain around them had gone, and they were standing in a bubble of sunshine        

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Amanda's life continued quite pleasantly for several months, quite the same, with the exception of the fact that Numair would frequently cause a distraction in her lessons by kissing her passionately, which she adored.

One afternoon, Numair received a message in their hearth fire telling them of the Queen's request to come to Port Caynn to the summer palace for the Midsummer celebrations. Numair decided that they would go, since neither he nor Amanda had met any of the nobles in Court. She agreed, and the next day they rode the Port Caynn.

It was even more beautiful then Corus, the high-decked boats, painted red, green, and blue, floating in the elegantly curved harbor, which overlooked the shimmering sea. Numair and Amanda breathed in awe, and slid off the horse as they approached. They had arrived at the summer palace building much like the one in Corus, with the exception of the fact that it was built more like a fortress since it was by the sea, and more venerable to siege.

Once they had gotten up to their rooms, Numair told Amanda that they would be attending the ball that night, in honor of Midsummers Eve. Amanda had a bath, washing all the dirt and grime out of her hair, then went to see Numair, who was busily shaving in his room. When he noticed her standing behind him, he turned to her, and smiled.

            " The banquet starts in about an hour," he said "You will be introduced as my student, a weather mage I discovered while traveling through Tyra…or maybe Maren. I had thought it best not to tell the whole truth, the nobles in court might not take it too well." 

            He tweaked her nose. "Don't worry, magelet, you'll do fine" Numair looked down. "Oh, and I thought you might like this. I found it in the city of the gods, on our way here" 

            He handed her a package, wrapped in green silk paper, and then went to take his own bath. Opening it, Amanda smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            Ooh, semi-cliffy. The next chapter will be even more so… There are soooo many questions.  What is it that Numair gave Amanda? What will happen at the banquet worth writing of? And why does Amanda have such a boring day-to-day schedule? (wake up, do lessons, eat, sleep, kiss Numair) sorry, that last question was kinda off topic. I will update on Wednesday or Thursday, if I get five or more new reviews…. Until then areverderchi.

-Queen of Connaught


	6. A Day Without Rain

Here I am, posting on Wednesday as I promised I would. I am sick, and have been in bed all day, and now I'm bored so I have been re-formatting my documents so that they are single spaced and italicized and do bold fonts and other wonderful things like the other fics I have read. I just figured out how to do this, and if you don't like it, tell me and I'll put it back. I do think it looks better this way, though, and the new chapters will be formatted this new and normal way, unless you hate it like this. Thank you for reading and reviewing, (I got 10 reviews for one chapter!) This makes me happy. This chapter is shorter then the last, but only by a little, it makes it end in exactly the right way like this and the next one will be much longer, I promise. Read the note at the end, and here are the responses to my reviewers:

_Wildmage101: Yes, the comments were scaring people, but not much, and it doesn't matter. Sorry I couldn't come last night, I called and called but the line was busy. I couldn't come 'cause I had a fever and was really dizzy.  This is like your favorite scene, though, and I like it a lot too, so enjoy it and don't hate me for not being there, I'm sorry. See you tom. (Hopefully)_

_            Fifi:  No, it's not anything scary, you'll see. I'll try to update frequently. Read and Review ASAP!!! _

_            Enyalover (#): That was weird, but then again, she can be sentimental. My science teacher is kind of strict, but really nice and tall and handsome, and funny…I could go on all day, so don't start me…you will be scared. He got a haircut last Friday, and it looked bed, but now it has grown back and he looks hot again. Review this chapter to tell me if you liked it.  _

_Goddessofthesky: This scene is cooler then the others because it is shown from different perspectives, and leads to the revealing of the plot and the eventual underlying meaning (at least I think so, you could just think it's strange) but not as much as the next chapter will. Trust me I have it all planned out. I will post the next chapter soon, so review._

_            Bluefruitbowl: Who…what? Could you please write a longer review next time so I know what you're talking about? I will update soon enough, don't worry, and thanks for reading._

_LaLaLoVer666: Glad you like it. It is kind of romantic, and I think neatly written. Amanda was a noodle in the other one,(and I guess it was sort of sweet) but this one she is in love in a far away, other self-sort of way…just read it and you'll get what I mean.(and, of course, review)_

_            Dedledee: Thanks. Amanda's life gets more interesting…just keep reading and you'll see. Numair is ten years younger, your right, but I address the whole changing history thing in the next chapter. He is different, but I think I like him this way better.  Please read and review again.  _

_            Courtee: Glad you like it. The chapters are long and short, depending on where I want to end off…there is a _major_ twist, but it won't emerge until the next chapter (so you'll just have to keep reading to see what it is)you can get some idea by reading the song lyrics if you really can't wait though._

Thank you to all who reviewed, and here is the chapter. (the title is yet another Enya song that I almost named the fic after, but the song I chose had lyrics that fit much better, I was just so attached to that title that I had to use it somehow, and I am very attached to this scene-as is Amanda, you can probably guess why by reading it. )

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Day Without Rain**

There were many beautiful women at the ball that night, from the mysterious Thayet, in a gown of flowing blue tissue, to the charming Alanna, in an emerald green dress, but the nobles at court could not figure out who was this new jewel, to grace a hall of diamonds.

            The newcomer was a young girl, in her late teens; she wore a flowing black gown, adorned with diamonds, sparkling like light in a land of shadow. She was accompanied by the mage Numair Salmalín, a powerful wizard new to the realm. The girl smiled shyly as she sat, ruining the grace of the moment by stumbling clumsily, before regaining her balance, and sitting down.

Amanda sat quietly; listening to Numair talking to Alanna, sitting across from them, of different kinds of magic through the ages. She did not feel quite in place here, she thought, as she tried in vain to engage the stern looking man next to her in conversation, but it appeared he did not even speak common. She sighed, sipping her wine. 

A hand tapped her shoulder, and Amanda looked up to see Numair, a wicked grin spread across his handsome mouth.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Under the gaze of all of the nobles in court, Amanda was forced to accept. They stepped out onto the dance floor, as Numair twirled Amanda around. She looked down at her feet, Intent on not tripping, but after a while she fell into the pattern of the beat, and let Numair glide her across the floor. It was then that she realized that something had changed. The world had turned upside down, no longer was she a girl, stumbling across the marble floor of the palace, she was a dancer, in a crystal white fantasy. She felt as light as a feather, as free as the wind, as distant as a forgotten wish. She was a princess, and he was her prince, they were in love, and the world was a dream. Then, finally, the music stopped, and a faster tune was struck up. They begun to dance more exuberantly, dipping, and twirling, and Amanda began to feel lightheaded. She looked up into the eyes of her partner, and felt pure happiness; this was not as bad as she had thought. Amanda felt dizzy, and her vision had gone very blurry, and dark, though she ignored it; she must just be tired from all the spinning in the dance. As the final chord rung out, Numair spun her into a spectacular dip, and leaned down, his lips tantalizingly close to hers. Though she did not kiss him, for at that moment, the weakness in her knees and the exhaustion overtaking her had grown to such a point that she was gasping for breath and could no longer hear the music, or the gasps of the nobles surrounding them as she was swept into a perfect dive. She was so close to Numair's face that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Amanda looked up into his eyes, and mouthed, "I'm sorry." as she crumpled in his arms in a faint. 

The nobles of the court had watched this unknown girl waltz with the handsome foreign mage with envy crossing their faces. They spun, twirled, and danced with the impression that they had done it every day before then. They gasped as one when he had dipped her into that perfect dive, but he did not kiss her, as every other noble in court had thought. At that moment, she had tripped, and feinted into his arms. The crowd gasped, wondering what had happened, and the man lowered her to the floor, a look of anxiety and shock on his face. The Lioness rushed over to her side, and held the girl's wrist with a hand glowing with purple fire. She looked at the man, and said something they could not hear, and he nodded, looking extremely worried, and scooped her up into his arms, and carried her out of the hall, the eyes of everyone in the room following him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Hehe, that one was definitely a cliffy ending. I hope you liked (and understood) The strange two points of view part, it just added color if you know what I mean, and the original way I wrote it ended with Amanda's point of view, but I liked this better.  If you have questions, just ask and I'll try to explain. I will update either Friday or Saturday, depending on how many reviews I get (I am aiming for the 20 mark, just five more) and depending on how much homework I have, etc.  Hope you like it so far, and the next chapter should be really good, I have a cool idea for it. Review, Review, Review, and I'll post it as soon as I get enough. Thanks and I'll see you then.

            -Queen of Connaught


	7. The Past, and the Future

Happy Halloween! (For those of you who celebrate it, I guess not the Australians…)  I have had a great day, and am finally back at school, no longer sick, and have decided to update today rather then tomorrow.  This chapter gives foreshadowing to the eventual plot and meaning , though the dream part is kind of strange, if not cool. Thank you for telling me that the chapters were too short, I knew that the last one was, and in the future they will usually consist of two scenes. This one, however, as you all requested, is nice and long (4 scenes, and about 2500 words, so be happy) a refresher chapter, so to speak. I was going to make it cliffy, and end in the middle, but it is not the end of the fic, merely the beginning, and real books have no real cliffhangers, you can just turn the page, yet they are suspenseful and good, or so I decided. This doesn't mean, though, that I will not continue to have some cliffy endings, just not in this chapter. We beat the twenty mark for reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Here are my comments, then on to the chapter:

_Wildmage101: This chapter is much longer, perhaps too long, but, as you know, you pestered me to death, so here it is, enjoy it, not all of them will be this long. See you tom._

_Bluefruitbowl: Sorry, now I get it. The metaphorical royalty was kinda strange, but cool, glad you liked it, and left a long review._

_Fifi: Yes, I do admit that it was a good scene, I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry about my teacher, it's not as scary as it sounds, but would take too long to explain, so you'll just have to trust me._

_Enyalover: This chapter is longer, not to mention confusing and strange, but I like it, and I hope you do too. I have several other cliffy endings anticipated and one is _really_ evil, but not for a while._

_Godessofthesky: This chapter is nice and long, so savor it while it lasts (at least no one can say that I don't update frequently. Glad to hear you liked the dancing, so do I. I never imagined Numair dancing either, but it was Amanda's idea, and I think it turned out rather well. There is more dialogue coming up, I promise, just hang in there. _

If I forgot anyone, just tell me, and read the note at the end when you're done. Amanda's dream is in italics, and I have to warn you ahead of time, I know for all you Daine lovers it seems a bit…sad, but she shows up later and it's not what it seems, trust me, (please don't hate me for it). Here is the chapter:****

……………………………………………………………………………………..****

The Past, and the Future 

Amanda had a very odd dream that night. 

            _She was standing in a room; all was blackness around her, except for a hooded figure in front of her. The person removed their cloak, and Amanda gasped._

_It was Amanda_.__

_Not Amanda as she was now, but her at twelve years old, wearing a tee shirt, and jeans, holding a copy of a book with no picture on the cover, only one word; Wild Magic__. The young Amanda smiled at her, and began to speak._

_" You have changed history, Amanda, but not as you may think. Numair was supposed_ to get caught by the Carthakis, and spend two years in their dungeons, and two more as a starving street mage, therefore not meeting Daine for another three years. He told the king of the plot sooner, there by causing the war to happen sooner, in fact, about ten years sooner. . The woman in Daine's village that was at her house when the bandits came never had a baby, since her husband went to war. So Daine died in the fire. You are a tool of the balance; the forces that control the universes. All of this that you read of was _not__ supposed to happen. What you are doing is and will be. You are__ supposed to be here."_

_She showed Amanda the book she was holding, it was not written about Daine, as the real Wild Magic__ was but about Amanda, and the last lines written were about her dancing… the rest of the pages were blank. Amanda's voice had begun to fade away; "Only you can change it, by facing your greatest fear…" She was gone._

The dream changed; she was outside of the palace, many men were attacking the castle through a thick fog she supposed must contain dampening spells. Alanna was missing from the scene, but Thayet, George, and Numair stood on the wall. Sweat pored down his ashen face, and Amanda supposed he must be holding off the spells. This must be the siege of Pirates Swoop, ten years earlier. 

_The vision changed again, Numair sat by her bed, holding her hand, looking anxious, and tired. His eyes were closed, and she thought that he must still be holding off the spells. His eyes opened, and he gazed at her face, and whispered in a cracked voice._

_"Please wake up…Please wake up magelet…Don't leave me here alone…"_

A single tear fell onto her cheek, and she woke.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The scene was as in her dream, she lay in bed, in Numair's room, and he was sitting by her side. His face was a shade of blue grey, and he held her hand with ones that shook. Amanda sat up. 

            " How long have I been asleep, Numair?" she asked. He opened his eyes, surprised, the swept her up in a tight hug.

            " Amanda… You're…awake…I thought I'd lost you…what happened? Don't you ever do that to me again!" With that, he bent down to kiss her gently. She climbed out of bed as he told her what had happened in the past three days. She had been taken back here, where he had tried to use Wakeflower to wake her up. It had not worked, which meant that she had been poisoned with the sleeping potion called Dreamrose, The enemy had wanted to put the realms greatest weather mage out of action long enough to get in their dampening spells, which were carried in fog. Uninformed men were attacking the castle, since dawn, and they were beginning to loose their hold on the victory. 

            She gave Numair one last kiss before leaving him in the room, and going up to the deck. There Thayet told her they had so far been able to hold off the foot soldiers, but the catapults would soon overtake the walls. The Carthaki navy, which the Tortallians had assumed it was, being their only enemy, was infamous. Amanda nodded and went to sit in a corner, knowing what she should do.

            First she sent damp and cold air to the enemy's camps; they would find it hard to function with mildew and rust all over everything. Then she sent her mind to the catapults, they could not physically stay upright, she realized, magic was holding them up. As she examined them with the winds, Amanda discovered that they were held together by one large tie; the essence of wood magic. If she could fry these ties, they would sink in the water.

But how?

            Suddenly, she smiled grimly, and went to seek out George. Amanda had a plan, a very dangerous and impossible plan, but a plan all the same.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As she took a step into the frigid water, Amanda cast out her magic, searching for something, anything, to stop those catapults from breaching the walls. They were tied with wood. What would burn wood? Her dream had told her she must face her greatest fear, and Amanda was pretty sure that the dream was no mere fantasy. What was her greatest fear?

            Then, suddenly, it came to her. She knew what she must do, but how could she? Amanda knew what would fry the wood of the catapults, and change the tide of the war.

Lightning.

            She could not harness lightning; she had tried before, and nearly died. However, if it was the only way to do it, she must, as afraid as she was, at least for Numair. Her mind was set. Then, Amanda spotted a possible problem in her plan; how would she get lightning?

            The air was dry and full of static; she had used all of the damp air to create mold on the enemy's camps. Amanda took a deep breath, and wrapped her copper fire around the static, like a net, forming them together into a bolt of lightning. As it grew stronger, she felt once again that sense of uncontrollable power. Amanda was losing her hold. She gritted her teeth, she _must_ do this. She grasped the bolt and forced it down, controlling the power. She sent the lightning streaking down to the place where the ties met. It cracked, as the wood burned, and the catapults tilted forward, and sank.

            Amanda sighed in satisfaction, and let it go. She realized in a panic that the tides had come in, and she was almost under water. She fought desperately to swim out, but all of her magic, as well as her strength, was used up. She couldn't breath…she was drowning in blackness…The last thing that she remembered was strong arms dragging her from her watery tomb, then she was falling down…down… and she thought no more.

………………………………………………………………………………………

            Amanda opened her eyes, to find herself in a dark room; she was lying on a wood floor, her hands tied behind her back. She heard footsteps and raised voices above her. 

            " There is mildew on my shirt! How could you allow this to happen? I can't wear them like this!" came a furious male voice, tinged with rage.

            "Tristan, my lord, this has happened to all of us, though we were forced to retreat, the air was so damp and cold. There is nothing we can do, except not to wear them, and then we would have a ship of naked men, which we certainly do not want!"

            Amanda smiled wearily, her trick had worked. She had heard the servant address a man he had called Tristan. Could it be the same Tristan Staghorn? He must be working for Ozorne; they had captured her and were taking her somewhere, most likely to Carthak. She was trapped, helpless, in the hands of her enemy. She screamed her fury. 

            The boat began to rock convulsively, and she heard footsteps loudly on the stairs, and the door banged open. In strode a large man, dressed in a yellow robe, his eyes glittering malevolently. His voice was cruel and cold.

            " If you do not stop our boat from tipping, and I know you can," he snapped. "Emperor Ozorne will have a little surprise for you when we get to him." He smiled sourly. " I believe I have you to thank for my moldy wardrobe."

She spat at his feet.

            " I would do it again." she whispered, taunting him. His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward, striking her face hard. She winced, trying to stand up. 

Suddenly the air became thick and difficult to draw in. The door crashed open, and there stood Numair Salmalín.

            His robe billowed out behind him like jet-black wings. His eyes were blazing. He spoke a word, and the boat rocked in the sea. The men had turned to water, which flowed through the wooden boards that made up the floor. Numair strode over to her, untying her binding.

            " Don't you _ever do that to me again!" he roared. " One would have thought you had learned your lesson, but no. You left me in the castle, and took a little stroll down to the cove, _during a siege!_ You harness the power of something that _no one_ was meant to control. You are captured by the enemy, and meanwhile, I know nothing of this, which, I am sure you did on purpose!"_

            Amanda met Numair's blazing gaze. She hated seeing him like this, but she had to do it. She would do it again, given a choice; she had not just said that to provoke Tristan. He stopped talking after several minutes, and swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She noticed he was shaking slightly, and she guessed he had not rested since the siege, two days before.

            " Sorry Numair," she whispered. " I had to, my friends could have been killed."

            " I know," He ran a hand through her hair. " Just, when I woke up… and realized… you were missing… I kept thinking…I could not go on without you."

            They sat there for a while, Amanda content to lie in his arms, his lips on her hair; her head tucked in the curve of his shoulder. Finally he sat up. 

            " How are we going to get back to Port Caynn, we're a hundred miles off the coast!? Do you realize that the eastern army was unable to march due to spoiled food, and mildewed clothes?"

He grinned at her.

            " I don't believe that will be a problem," she smiled up at him. " Considering that the captain of this ship is part of the sea we are sailing in."

            With that, she sank back in the circle of his arms, as they sailed home. As they were about to dock into the harbor, a thought entered her mind; if that was her greatest fear, then it was all over and she had fulfilled her purpose.

It was all too easy to be true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            So…did you like it? I hope so. Do you see my twist yet? Most of the other fics where people go to Tortall do not involve the changing of history and the doubt as to if they belong there. Nor do they usually have destiny involved…but explaining that would give away TSAU, which would be bad…though it is addressed later on. The dream was kind of strange, and so was Tristan's mildewed clothes obsession…but what can I say? I'm weird. They retreated because of the lightning demolishing their ships, not because of his wardrobe being ruined, though; I'm not _that _wierd. I wouldn't say that that was a cliff hanger, but, nevertheless, if you review for me to update soon, (hoping to reach the 25 mark), then I will on Sunday, instead of Monday, like I had planned. The next chapter will have some angst, but not much, and I will not spoil it for you. Review, Review, Review (or you'll never know… 'cause I won't post.) See you then, and have a great Halloween. 

            -Queen of Connaught


	8. The Carthaki Mage

Thank you, everyone who reviewed, (13!!!) it really made me happy. It really helped me with the whole self-confidence issue. Sorry I had that moment of self-doubt, it was just that I…didn't have as many reviewers as I thought I had…long story, but that's okay, it really doesn't matter.  I will not do that again, this story will last a while, and my plot is thickening, though not all chapters will be long. I will try to update at least once a week, not every two days, unless I am in a really good mood. This chapter is strange, but deal with it, and the next one will hopefully be less so…this one has too much angst. Read the note at the end, and here are my comments to my reviewers:

_Treanz-alyse: Don't worry, I will. Glad to see you like the plot, it does have a twist, that's what I like about it the best._

_Moonlight Moonbeam: You're right, and I will write more, sorry. Please keep reading, now that the wacked doubt thing is gone. (And will hopefully not happen again that is, if I still get reviews.) I was just being strange._

_Elessah Raindancer: Thanks. I will write more, and I didn't realize that's why you did not review, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again. _

_Pen Mage: I have decided to keep writing. That is the best part of the story, the destiny part, and it will come up later, a lot, just wait and see. Especially in TSAU, but once again, that's another story. _

_            Wildmage101: It's not you're fault…at least not all your fault; yes the movie was bad…but so funny! No, I did this on Saturday, and I will continue, I just had a moment, and now it is gone. You're right, of course, people do review, and I know that now. See you tom, and sorry if this is sort of short, but as you know, it is two scenes per chapter… usually. _

_            Silvertyger: Yes, continue to reply…it is kind of strange at parts, but it is getting better (trust me) and the "fluffiness"(eek, eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll word, has other meaning that you won't get) will get less strange. What story did you write??? You should post it, it can't be that bad. Read and review again! And again! And again!_

_Leeread: Wow…lots of reviews, thanks! My name is not Amanda, don't worry, I don't like Numair…Though I do like DN, but in a different context. I am crazy, but it's so much fun, why act normal? That chapter was short, but it was for effect. What would be fun??? And cool??? Read this chapter and review more!_

            Once again, if I forgot anyone, just tell me, sorry. Read the note at the end, and I'm sorry this chapter is only 1200 words or something like that, the next one will probably be longer. Well, here it is:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Carthaki Mage**

Several weeks later, when they were once again settled into their home, Amanda awoke to the absence of the usually loud snoring below her. She tiptoed down the steps to find Numair's room deserted. It was a cold and windy night, and things had been blown off the bureau, the bed covers were in disarray. Trying not to panic, Amanda caught a wisp of wind with her mind; it bought her the noise of a series of large bangs outside on the grassy cliff.

            She hurried outside, to find Numair and a man she had never seen before, pacing twenty feet apart from, throwing glittering fire at each other. The strange man was wearing blood red robes, with an eye of ruby. Amanda supposed this must be the Carthaki mage, Inar Hadensra. 

            Stunned, Amanda simply stood there. The mage turned and saw her, and, a malicious grin on his face threw a ball of blazing red fire directly at her. Numair spoke word and a shield of black fire surrounded her. Inar turned and held up a hand shouted something in a language Amanda had never heard before. Red smoke obscured her vision, and Amanda coughed uncontrollably. When it cleared, the mage was gone.

So was Numair.

………..…………………………………………………………………………………….

            Amanda searched for Numair for almost a week, along the cliff, and into the forest bordering their tower. He was nowhere to be found, and Amanda had begun to loose hope that she would ever find him. 

            On the sixth day of searching, Amanda peered through the forest, and saw a tall figure stumbling through the forest, as if drunken, and slowly sink to the earthy floor. Before Amanda could hurry over, three figures ran after the man that had collapsed, stopping short of his fallen figure. 

            " We have him now," said a male voice, a hint of cruel amusement in his tone. " I was astonished that he escaped in the first place." 

            " Doubt he will even make it back to Inar," said a second voice. " He'll probably be dead by the time we get there. I'm surprised he got this far, and we didn't get anything from him."

            Amanda had heard enough, stealing herself, she gathered a few bolts of lightning in her hand, and strode forward. The men turned in alarm to see her, and she raised her hands, clasped around a single strand of lightning, which made her palms tingle.

            " Leave him alone," she said quietly, her voice shaking, but her hand remained steady. "Or I will fry you burnt, and don't test if I can."

            The man hesitated, then turned and ran in the opposite direction. Wasting no time, Amanda hurried to the man they had been standing around, to find Numair, sprawled across the forest floor.

            His clothes had been torn, and there were scrapes and bruises across his deathly white skin. Amanda gasped, and put a hand on his arm, Numair flinched away, and Amanda gently pulled his sleeve away from his burning hot skin. 

" Oh, Numair," Amanda whispered at the sight she saw.

There was a deep, ragged wound in his arm, still bleeding sluggishly. Amanda laid a hand on his forehead. It was drenched with sweat, but Numair did not stir, and seemed barely to breathe.  Trying in vain not to panic, Amanda searched her mind for what to do. If she went for help, he would surely be dead by the time she got back. She had to find some way to stop his arm from bleeding. Amanda shredded her cloak with shaking hands, and wrapped the strips around his cut.  Numair shivered convulsively in the chilly winds of mid November, and Amanda, finishing her makeshift bandage hauled him onto the horse, climbing up behind him.

            When they reached the tower, Amanda found clean linen to make bandages, hot water, and alcohol. Although she had no knowledge of medicine whatsoever, Amanda had some idea of what to do. First she washed his cut in hot water, Numair wincing in pain as she touched his bruised skin. Then she soaked the linen in alcohol, and stripped off the bloody and tattered bandage she had made, wrapping the linen in its place. Amanda wrapped Numair thickly in blankets, and pulled up a chair by his bed. She then waited, watching the helpless face of the only man she had ever loved.

  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

            Well, did you like it? Suggestions, comments, complaints, questions…sorry, I got carried away a bit. In general, I would love critique, like as to the plot, or the chapter length, or anything else, feel free to tell me, just try not to bee too mean… It was strange and sappy, but the next one will be less so, I promise you. Please review, and I will update within the week. (Before next Monday) sooner for the more reviews I get, and if I get none, perhaps it will take longer, like a month. (J.K) To review this chapter if you already reviewed the other "chapter eight", and the website refuses to let you do it again, just review chapter seven or one, and mention that you are referring to chapter eight and I will know what you mean. Thank you again for everyone who helped get rid of the self-doubt, and keep reviewing and I doubt it will come back. See you next week,

            -Queen of Connaught


	9. Choice of a King

Hi, it has been five days since I updated last, and I feel like updating now, so here I am. I hope you like this chapter; it begins the dialogue with other characters, as well as the eventual plot. Though it is slightly shorter then I would have liked. The next ones should be longer.  Thank you to all of you who reviewed:

_Wildmage101: Yes, TSAU is going well…with strange…dooming Numair. The plays is tonight, and I'm freaking out, see you in two hours. Notice the added quote on my profile…take a wild guess who said it. (hehehe)_

_Silvertyger: Yes, crazy people are cool, glad you liked it, review again and tell me more about…whatever it was that you were talking about. (J.K)_

_Leeread: It wasn't that mean…I guess it kinda was…and it _was_ too easy… review again if you like it… or if you don't like it, I don't mind._

_Treanz-alyce: Thanks, glad you like it.   No, the rebellion was never planned, though Tristan was evil all the same, review again please, and tell me what you think._

_Robinwyn: That was a great review!!! I love the long ones. I have seen back to the future, and I liked it a lot. It was my intent to make you think, so I'm glad I did. I have never forced my characters to do something they wouldn't do naturally.  Thanks for adding me, and I hope you'll read and review more._

Thanks again, and read the note at the end for 'more info'. Enjoy:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Choice of a King**

Hours passed by, and still Numair did not stir. At around three in the morning, Amanda began to think terrible thoughts; about how this was all her fault, and if he died, she would blame herself. He was so pale, and had lot so much blood…

            "Oh, it's all my fault," she whispered to Numair's limp and lifeless form. "I didn't mean to…don't die on me Numair… please don't die on me…"

Numair's eyes flickered open, and he smiled drowsily up at her.

            "You didn't think you could loose me that easily, did you magelet?" His voice emerged as a cracked whisper. 

            Amanda threw her arms around him, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Numair" she sobbed. "It's all my fault…" 

He murmured softly to her until she stopped crying, his arms wonderfully comforting. Amanda then gave him a glass of water, and helped him sit up to drink it. When he was finished, he told her what had happened to him in the past week.

            "When Inar took me to his dungeons, his men tried to get me to tell them King Jonathan's plans for war. When I refused, they hurt me. I escaped, and got this," he motioned to his thickly bandaged arm. "As a souvenir. The fortress was far away, probably north of here, and in the mountains. I ran, as fast and as far as I could, but I had begun to loose blood from my arm, and I grew tired and weaker, until I could not go on, and you found me. I must go and tell king Jonathan, Inar said that Ozorne was sending troops across the sea to war, it's quite urgent."

            He tried to get out of bed, and winced, settling back down, frowning. Amanda did so herself, thinking that she could certainly not let Numair go like this, he would not be well for at least a week, if that. If it was that important, she would go and give the message to them herself. 

            "I'll go," she said. "You're ill, and you're staying here. I'll tell King Jonathan what you heard."

            Numair seemed too tired to argue; instead he lay back down. 

            "Thanks, magelet, you know how to get to Corus. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…just tired…" Numair yawned, his eyelids fluttering shut. "I love you, Amanda."  He was out cold. 

            Amanda sighed, and ran her fingers through his soft black hair.

"I love you Numair. I always have, I always will." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Amanda rode their mare down to Corus that night, arrived at the palace, and waited for the king to see her. When she was announced, she walked into a small room, with a desk, and a man sitting at it, looking shaken and tired, yet somehow aloof, and composed. She supposed this must be King Jonathan. She sat down, and he smiled warmly at her. 

            "I don't believe we have met. " he remarked, his voice midrange. "You are Numair's student, I believe, Amanda?" She nodded. "Now, you have something to tell me?

            Amanda cleared her throat and began. "It's about Numair, sir I found him yesterday, in the forest. He was captured; by Scanrans working for Ozorne; he said they told him that Ozorne was sending troops to attack Port Leagnn. He… got hurt, and I came to give you this message instead."

            Jonathan's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything for a while. When he had made up his mind about whatever he was pondering, Jon raised his eyes again, his face grim.

            "Tell Numair to rest his strength," he said, in a slightly shaky voice. "He will need it. I will tell the Kings Own to ride out at dawn." 

Amanda thought she understood, but just wasn't sure. 

"Sir?"  asked Amanda uncertainly. 

            He looked down at her, with the air of a man that has lived long, and seen much in his lifetime. It was a rather unnerving stare, like trying to look into a bottomless lake, without seeing a reflection.

" My decision is final," he said softly. "We are going to War."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

            Did you like it? It was icky and romantic in the first part, but then we met Jon, who I like, so it was good. Please review, and I'll try to post before next Friday. If I get 30 reviews (total) then I'll post sooner, and If I get none…I won't post for a while. Thank you for reading, and reviewing, and keep up the great work, and perhaps the next chapter will be longer. Until then, Areverderchi. 

-Queen of Connaught


	10. Dissagreements and Decisions

Hi guys, sorry I'm updating three days later then I said I would, but I got grounded, and wasn't able to post until today. I wrote another fic that is not at all like this one but it was a one shot deal, not a long story. This chapter is a bit strange, but I personally liked it, and I hope you will too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

_Wildmage101: You did well too, and it was fluffy, but I really like it anyway. I have to go off to that wacked SOS thing…the movie was really bad, but the guy was very handsome, so it was almost worth it…I'll call you tonight. _

_Sagt: I'm glad you like it, and this chapter might make you feel better about Daine, anyway, read and review more…_

_Undeadgoat: Wow…  that's a lot of reviews here are the answers in case you didn't get them: Let me just review to clear up the questions in your reviews:  
They are going to war because Ozorne is sending troops to attack Tortall.   
Inar is Scanran, I knew, but he is working fro Ozorne, who is Carthaki.   
The plot has two branches to it. The first is the obvious conflict and war of Tortall with Carthak. The second is the fact that Amanda feels that she is not meant to be in this universe, since she has changed their history, and predominantly caused a catastrophe. The first plot is solved before the end, while the other is the underlying meaning of the story, but I will not give it away. I'm sorry you thought that chapter was cheesy, because I try to make my fics as original as possible. Amanda will have conflict soon enough, trust me. She feinted because of the DREAMROSE in her wine. When did you faint? And why? I almost did once, (and sincerely freaked out my science teacher) but I never really have... I hope you like my fic, I couldn't really tell from your reviews, but I guess you wouldn't review if you didn't like it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review some more the next time I post. If you have any questions, leave an unsigned review (say it's you) and I'll be happy to answer them. (Sorry if I got a bit carried away)_

_Nameless: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's cool, I don't mind short reviews, long is always better, but short is better then none. _

_Dudenarly: Don't worry, I took them off, but he might get wacked e-mails anyway…_

I hope that's everyone…that was great that I got 7 more reviews then I even hoped for…thanks a lot.  Read the note at the end for "more info" and I hope you like the chapter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disagreements and Decisions**

****

****

"Where could he be?" asked Numair. "They had me blindfolded on the way there, but it was in the mountains, probably north of here."

            Numair was pacing the floor of his bedroom, his hurt arm in a sling. It was four days after Amanda 's trip to Corus, and Numair had gotten out of bed two days before; nothing kept him down for long. His bruises and cuts had begun to disappear; though he still tired easily.

            "Perhaps Tyra," suggested Amanda. "Or Maren, or Tuisane," 

            "No" answered Numair. "They have been our allies against Carthak. He must be in Scanra, up north; there is a mountain range between Tortall and Scanra." He stopped pacing, and swayed.

            "Sit." ordered Amanda.  "If we are to go to war, I doubt the King wants the greatest mage in the realm in bed the whole time."

            Numair sat. "I will go seek Inar," he said. "Without him, Ozorne is nothing. You must stay here, with the King at Port Legann; he will need your ability with weather."

            Amanda usually did not argue with Numair, but this time she had to say something.

            " No." she said flatly. "I can't let you, you can't even stand for a while, and you expect me to allow you to go and duel the most powerful mage in the world? If you must go, at least take me with you."

            Numair shook his head, frowning slightly.

            " I am sorry, magelet, but I can not allow you to go. I know you wish to help, but this is my affair, and you are needed elsewhere."

            Amanda felt her temper rising. How could he treat her like a child, after all they had been through together? Didn't he understand that she could not let him do this alone?

            "Numair," she snapped.  "I am not a child, I'm nineteen, and I can take care of myself! You don't understand, this is my home too, and I need to protect it."

            Numair's eyes narrowed, and Amanda could tell that he was about to lose his temper. When he spoke, his voice was clipped, and he had a final note to his tone.

            "You will go to Port Legann, to help the king, and I will go to the Scanran border tomorrow, and that is final."

            Amanda turned, furious, and strode out the door, slamming it behind her.  She ran out to the edge of the cliff, and let the swirling winds and the salty smell of the sea calm her nerves. She had never felt this much anger towards Numair before. If he wanted to go and get himself killed without her, then that was his choice. Amanda would go to Port Legann, and help the King, that was what was right-

No. 

            That was not what was right, that was what was easy, and though she may deny it, she could tell the difference. In bed that night, Amanda lay awake, forming a plan. Numair would be leaving for Scanra in the morning, and, like it or not, so was she.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            I hope you liked it…it was semi cliffy… I wonder if anyone has guessed what will happen in the end that I keep hinting towards??? So…review, review, review, and I'll post before next Saturday, I promise this time I _will_ do it before then.  Please try to give constructive ones… it helps me write. Like questions, comments, suggestions ect. Not just if you like or hate it. If I get enough reviews (at least 40, but I'm aiming for 45) you guys can do it!!!! Then I'll post earlier then than…If I get none…well you know the deal.  See you then, and _please_ tell me what you think….

-Queen of Connaught


	11. Unexpected Meetings

Hello all of my faithful reviewers (and the less faithful ones that caused me to only get 42 reviews…not 45) You all really should review, because I will doubt weather anyone reads it at all…then I may not write…Sooo…I promised I would write before Saturday, and her I am…writing…very interesting to read…This chapter is kind of strange…not to mention short…but the next should be slightly longer, and I hope you like it, read it, and most importantly _review _it. So thank you to all who _did_ review…

_Wildmage 101:I mean the end of the book…and I'll see you on Monday…Avesnir…._

_Snowfire the Kitsune: Yes, Amanda has backbone; I had decided that she needed some. Numair is not _that_ evil, to make her get on the boat…where did you get the idea that there were boats involved…I mean there are…but if Amanda went to Port Leagean, she would stay on land.  What ifs are always helpful, thanks…I appreciate them a lot…review more plz…_

_Robinwyn: That's good that it is not completely obvious…but you will be able to tell before the very end…I guarantee it… Here is more…now review it…_

_Wuwuwulilililili419: You're pen name is wacked! As is the nut story…not to say we all don't love it…see you on Monday…_

            So…read the note at the end…Hope you like it:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Unexpected Meetings**

            The next morning, Amanda lay awake in bed, pretending to be asleep when Numair came up to say goodbye. As soon as she heard his horse thunder off, Amanda got dressed, and packed a set of clothes and food in a pack that she slung over her shoulder as she walked down to the forest to get her mare. Numair was long gone, but Amanda knew he was headed for the Tortall-Scanra border, on the western side. She could simply ride along the coast, steadily north, until she reached the hills.

            Amanda rode for almost three days, until she reached the mountains separating Tortall and Scanra. There she set up camp, and went to explore. The countryside was harsh and barren, with the exception of the hundreds of tall pine trees scattering the hills. After finding one tall and sturdy enough for her liking, Amanda began to climb. From near the topmost branch, she could see far across the countryside. She squinted, searching through the steep hills. In between the mountains closest to Tortall stood a tall wooden fortress, with four turrets like towers inside a foreboding looking Iron Gate. Amanda looked closer, in the furthest of the towers, there was an unmistakable light coming from the center of the room, black fire mixed with blood red. Amanda's stomach lurched with shock and anxiety; Numair had found Inar Hadensra. 

            Amanda climbed back down out of the tree, and walked to the edge of the cliff overlooking the fortress, her heart pounding fast. She knew that she must not interfere with Numair's battle; that was his affair. What was hers? In the distance, she heard the rumble of the many footsteps of the marching to war. What she needed was advice, to know what to do, or at least a point in the right direction. She was only nineteen, and did not know what to do. Perhaps she did _not_ belong here after all, no matter what her odd dream had told her. It was only a dream, and like the rest of her right now, made absolutely no sense. 

Standing on the cliff, overlooking the war that the whole world had plunged into, for the first time in her life, Amanda felt completely and utterly alone.

            Her eyes watered, and she sneezed, again and again. When her vision cleared, she jumped backward in surprise. A woman stood before her, a tall maiden with curling long amber hair, and stormy blue eyes. She seemed oddly familiar, yet was much too queenly not to be a goddess. Suddenly it clicked. 

"_Daine?" she whispered. The goddess, smiled. _

            "So you do recognize me, Amanda," she said, and continued before Amanda could say anything.

            " I know _all_ about you. Since I died along with my mother, and we both became goddesses." Amanda looked down.

            "It's not your fault," said Daine, correctly interpreting her look. "It is simply the way things happened, and we cannot change it now." Her voice took on an urgent note. "Now listen closely, time is growing thin, and you have a chance to stop this now, before it even starts. You must find, and stop Ozorne, the Carthaki emperor, from using his connection with Uuosae, the goddess of chaos, to take over all of the eastern lands. He is hiding to the west of here, in Galla. On the border you will find a snow-covered field with one singular pine tree in the center, he is there. Take this, with my blessing, you will need it before all is said and done."

            She held out her hand, and in her palm was a small piece of water worn blue glass that seemed to shimmer with a dim inner light It reminded Amanda of a warm summer rain, the fierce, crashing waves, and a cool, spring night, glistening with sickles of moonlight.   Amanda took it from the goddess's hand, and nearly dropped it; it was filled with a strange magic, the likes of which she had never felt before. Daine stepped back, surveying her.

            "You are ready now, or as ready as you will ever be for what is in store for you… Take care of Numair for me; he loves you, no matter what he may say. Many adventures wait for you, Amanda, this not the least."

            Her outline had begun to grow fuzzy, and the thing that Amanda really wanted to know burst out before she could stop it. 

"I have to know, do I truly belong here?"

Daine simply smiled, her voice soft, and pensive.

            "I cannot tell you that now, the gods cannot change the lives of mortals, but remember this; It matters not how you are born, but who you grow to be." she was gone

Amanda looked down, and examined the blue glass, the sense of alien magic had faded away, and she realized that there was a silver cord running through the top. She slipped it about her head, and with one last backward glance at the now raging battle below, she mounted her horse and rode east.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            So…was it good? Did you like how I wrote Daine into the story, to show how she did not completely catch a bad deal…and that is not the last you will see of her…Do you get what I keep hinting towards yet? (That will happen at the end of the fic) I will update hopefully next Friday…I am not allowed to go on ff.net on a weekday anymore… so please, please, please review, it really means a lot to me, and I am saying this only so I can see who is reading it…and if no one does review for this chappy…I will probably go into self doubt again…so, please do if you like this fic at all…sorry I just tend to get like this…and when you review…if it's not too much…try to give advice, comments, questions, ect. 

Thanks,

-Queen of Connaught


	12. The Red Dawn

            Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here I am…updating as promised…though I only got four reviews again! I am very close to wondering if anyone ever reads this anymore…so please review if you read this…otherwise I may very well stop posting for a while…so here is the very dramatic, very shocking chapter I have been promising…Hope you like it…thanks to everyone who reviewed…

            _Oneinamilliongirl: Thanks; I'm glad you liked it! Hope you got my response via review…Read some more and tell me what you think…_

_            Ramona Dottsworth: It does go fast…but it should last a while…at least I think it will…yes I do love getting reviews…it tells me that people read my story and that it is worth it to put it on ff.net. If I got no reviews, I would write (because I love it and not much could ever make me stop) but not post…I know everyone is always fainting…but that should grow less as the plot thickens…glad you like it, and please read more ( and review)_

_            Wildmage101: You only waited four or five days…I'll call you later…I know you're at dance right now…and Ed is tonight…we have to go to Nanny's house…so I'll call you tom, and Avesnir…_

_            Dragont-tamer-shane: Glad you like it…Update soon 'cause I love yours…and review more if you feel like it…_

I'll write a note at the end…and I hope you enjoy this shocking chapter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Red Dawn**

            It was half a day's ride to Galla, and by the morning, Amanda had arrived at the place to which she had been directed. The field was covered in glittering white snow, except for one patch of air, where the snow fell and disappeared in mid-air. It was an illusion, magic made to hide something, or someone. Amanda did not know how to lift an illusion, knowing only weather magic. What she did have, however, was power, and plenty of it, she could force sheer power through the gaps I n the spell, and it would open. 

            Amanda took a deep breath, and forced as much copper fire as she could muster through the chinks in the spell. It exploded, and she was thrown back. When Amanda got to her feet, she saw a young man, in his early twenties, with blonde hair in braids, in long, silk robes.  This was Ozorne, the emperor of Carthak, one of the most powerful rulers in all of the eastern lands. He had once been Numair's friend, during his days in Carthak, until he had realized that Numair could best his ability in magic, and deemed him a traitor to the empire.  The man smiled grimly, showing straight white teeth. 

            " I have been expecting you," he said, his voice educated and terse. "I knew that Arram would be too afraid to come on his own, so he sends me you, his student."

            Amanda knew that he was referring to Numair's old name, Arram Draper, before he had changed it to avoid Ozorne's men. She smiled grimly. 

            " You are mistaken," she informed him "I came here of my own accord.  It's time we had a talk, you and I. Let me make one thing clear, and just say that I'm not from around here. I know all about you, and how you are acting on Uuosae's orders, and what I want to know is why."   

A look of insane rage broke over his face. 

            "Yes, I _do know all about you _Amanda, _and you obviously know all about me, so I will forget all the introductions, and answer your question. I am following the orders of Uuosae, the goddess of chaos, for one simple reason; power.  You may realize as you go through life, Amanda, that in the end it maters not what is right, or wrong, but if you are strong, or if you are weak. This is why your friend could not stay in my good graces; I found him an obstacle in my ascent to power, and that could not go on. In fact, this is still a threat, and so this is why we must be forced to continue our talk in Carthak. I hope you don't mind."_

Without warning, he held out his hands, and green fire sprang from them, which enveloped her senses. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her mind grew dark as her knees buckled, and she sank to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda woke up, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was swimming and dizzy, and she was exhausted. She was on a mattress on the floor in a small room; it was sweltering hot and stuffy. She lurched to her feet, and walked over to the window. It showed a sandy, dry, tropical place that seemed oddly familiar. 

She was in Carthak. Ozorne had taken her to Carthak, for… what had he said? Her thoughts were slurred, and she shook her head to clear them. Ozorne had taken her to Carthak, so he could kill Numair…or so he had said. It did not make sense. 

Trying in vain not to panic, she ran out of the door, which was to her surprise, open, and ran down the stone-tiled corridors, in no particular direction. There was not a soul in sight but her, any servants, or guards, seemed to be somewhere else. She reached a large room that must be the banquet hall. At the end of the room, lounging in a lavishly gold carved throne, sat Ozorne.

He smiled grimly, "I hope you will forget the impoliteness, but I was hurried, and preoccupied. I believe you will like it her after a while." 

Amanda had begun to tremble with fury. " I will not be here for long, and you are not forgiven. Numair will come here for me, and you will die." 

 He smiled grimly. " I sincerely doubt that. Follow me." 

The walked down passages sloping steadily downwards until they reached the maze of tombs and headstones Amanda supposed must be the catacombs. Ozorne stopped in front of a dark, stone room, and motioned for her to enter. Amanda felt a trill of foreboding as she stepped inside. The room was empty, and dimly lit by a creepy light that seemed to come from the walls. There was a stone table in the middle, and on it laid a man.  Amanda gasped.  

It was Numair. He was dressed in his black robe; his black hair tied back behind his head, his skin as white as paper. His hands were at his side, and his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping, Amanda reached out a hand, and touched his cheek. It was cold as ice, and he did not stir.

He was dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh that was cliffy! And I won't update if you don't review… this may be a steep demand, but I want 53 or more, or no new chapter…it's how I know you all read it…So have a great holiday (those who celebrate it) and I will update as soon as I get 53+…and tell me what you think…

-Queen of Connaughts


	13. A Battle Lost, and Won

I've decided to update after only three days since I got so many reviews! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them *dances with joy* I got 18!!! I feel very loved…Thanks a lot…I am updating earlier then usual b/c I got so many people telling me too! So reviews really matter to me…please keep them up! This chapter is kinda depressing… as will be the next one, but then it should get better…I promise. I wonder how Thanksgiving was for everyone…mine was good…I guess if you live outside the US than you don't celebrate it…but now that it's over, Christmas is nearing…as well as my birthday! So…without further ado for I am sure I must be boring all of you who bother to read this A/N…to everyone who reviewed:

_PrincessAlyssa16: Thanks for all of your reviews! Yes…it was upsetting to me at first what I had to do to poor Daine…but if you keep reading and trust me…you will see that I _do_ put her in the story…if not with darling numy…I describe what Amanda looks like later…but if you really want to know, in this story (when she is 19) she has long, chestnut hair, green eyes, and is about…lets see…5"8"…Not everything that happens to Daine will happen to her…but some things will be similar…thanks for reviewing…and I hope you read and review more…I think you'll like it…until then…_

_Rhian Merenwen: Here the chapter is… sorry, I did not realize how many reviews I had until now…Thank you, I'm glad you think it's original…I try to keep my stories that way, but sometimes I get…carried away, Numy is dead…but weather or not I can bring him back is yet to be seen…review more and tell me what you think…_

_WitchBlood13: Thank you, I'm glad you like it…when you get a chance to read the rest…please review them…_

_Milko01: Thanks, I'm glad you liked them, my e-mail is broken, but I hope you get a chance to read the rest soon…Thanks for your reviews, and I'll see you then…_

_Aimee Damita: Thank you, I try to make it flow as much as I can…that repeating thing annoys me too…I will keep going as long as people like you keep reading it, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the rest._

_Anastazia Silverwind: Wow…that _was_ the closest thing I've ever got to a flame, but I always like to try new things so…I'm glad you think the writing is good, and I tried not to overdo the plot, but oh well…I realize that the boat part is slightly unrealistic…someone pointed that out to me earlier, but it's already done, and maybe Numair used magic or something like that…Numair had been to Tortall before, and he must have met the king there as a student or something like that…thanks for reviewing anyway, and I'm sorry you didn't like it, I do appreciate criticism…_

_Treanz-alyce: Thanks…he is dead it's very sad… and I'm glad you liked that part, I liked it too, here I am updating, and I hope you review more…_

_Poison of a Mind: Thanks, I try to give my stories more of a plot then the average story…oh well…I hope you write more fics like that one…I liked it a lot. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you do so again…_

_Volley Ball Chicka: Glad you liked it…you did like it, didn't you? I hated it when he died too…and please do update soon. If you read this, then tell me what you think, and I'll review yours…thanks._

_Wildmage101: I got 63 reviews, so I'm updating sooner then I would have, and you don't have to get any ideas…jk…I keep calling but you won't answer…you can hear my aggravation at the message machine that keeps cutting me off if you check it…Avesnir is good…eevesnir is bad…call you tonight…and check your e-mail…_

_Lady Rhian Knight: Thank you for that wonderful review…almost all romance can be cliché, I hope mine is not too bad…it should slow down some, but I like the fast paced tone, you'll have to wait and see about Numair… I am updating, and I hope you will R&R this chapter…tata 'til then…_

**                                                                                                                    Thanks again, and keep it up…please read the note at the end…and here is the chapter:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Battle Lost, and Won**

A dull roaring noise had filled Amanda's ears, and she watched herself step back as if in a horrible dream. It couldn't be so. He couldn't be dead. A numb disbelief had filled her mind. He was he teacher, her love, her friend. He had taught her how to play with lightning, and dance beneath the moonlight, and he had rescued her from the Carthakis. She would never see him again, and she hadn't even gotten to say good-bye.

Apparently oblivious to her antics, Ozorne had begun to pace the room. " He came yesterday," he said, his voice soft, and filled with cruel amusement. "Right after killing Inar. He was pale, and shaking with exhaustion. It was a stupid thing to do, being in no condition to fight. I met the traitor at the gates. We dueled, and I won. Although, I have to give it to Arram, he fought until the end, draining his very life force into the spell he was casting. His life was for you my dear, and for a poor price. Your former love will be burned on traitors hill, and you will be empress of Carthak."

Amanda's numb disbelief had turned to such a rage, as she had never felt before. This _monster had killed the only person who had ever understood her. Before this moment, she had really disliked Ozorne, for what he had done to Tortall, but now she loathed him with every inch of her being. She wanted her magic, not to defend herself, but to kill this man. She wove a net of sheer power around them; anyone who tried to enter the catacombs would immediately remember something else they had to do. _

"I have always liked you," continued Ozorne, unaware of what she had done. "I am prepared to overlook your involvement with this traitor. It was a child's love, not a true feeling. You will marry me, and there will no longer be need to go to war with Tortall.You will be the queen of all this land, and none will dare defy you." He reached out a bejeweled hand and cupped her chin in it.

Amanda shoved his hand away. " I would rather _die _than marry you." she said bitterly. 

His face-hardened, and he walked to the door. " Than it shall be so," he snapped, his cool composure gone. "You will be burned alive alongside your love at sunrise, unless you decide otherwise." He turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

……………..……………………………………………………………………………….

Amanda sat there for hours, beside Numair, weeping with sorrow, for herself as well for as him. He had died at twenty-one, because of her, and now she would join him.  She sat there for hours, gazing at him and wishing for someone, anyone, to help her, but no vision came to her, no god, or even herself to comfort her crumpled, weeping figure. She could marry Ozorne, and live out her life with him. She would not die that way. Though that was not right, Numair had died rather than given up. She was completely, totally and utterly alone, both in this world and her own. 

Amanda fell asleep after a while, to vicious nightmares of him. She was so preoccupied that she did not even notice that Ozorne had passed right through her spell. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Ooooooooooooooooh…the drama… what did I mean by that? How was it? That was a semi cliffy too…though not as much as last time…just for those of you who were wondering…he really is dead…I did not fake it like in Emperor Mage…and as my reviewers wonder why I have gone insane and killed my second main character, I will only say that it will get better…just review and review and review and tell me what you think…and I'll post the next chapter…this time lets aim for 72…not too far off is it? I won't give my plot away…but I will promise you that I'm not all that mean…and that it _will_ get better. I will update by next Saturday…depending, of course, on how many reviews I get, and I'll see you then…

-Queen of Connaught


	14. Sacrifices

Happy Birthday to me!!! It is snowing and we have no school!!! I am happy!!! Hey you guys! I have updated after only five days…I got so many reviews!!! Like 25 or so!!! Please keep it up and I'll continue to update very soon after I get the number of reviews I am aiming for (if not in a week) This chapter is probably the second to last of the depressing plots…and I'm sorry to those of you who hated it, but what can I say? I put a pen to paper and this is what comes out…don't hate me for it… here is to all who reviewed, then on to the chapter:

_Brilliant Crescent Star: Thanks for all of those reviews…I really like them… Please read and review more, and tell me what you think…_

_Wildmage101: Yes…it is sad…you are all WALKING home…no rehearsal today…the snow was once again on my birthday! Miss ya…see you tom, and I'll call later (when you're awake) _

_Aimee Damita: Sorry…it's meant to be sad…sorry I make you feel vocab-deprived…I don't really have a good vocabulary…but I'm glad you like the way it flows…as for if he is resurrected…I can't tell you that b/c it would spoil my plot…keep reading…and you will be happier…I promise…tell me what you think…_

_Lady Rhian Nightmage: Thanks for reviewing…more is always better…I LOVE cliffys…they tend to make people long for the next chapter more…Yes…post some of you r fics…I have written some things I have not posted and I might do so one day…if you do…tell me and I'll read and review them…Tell me what you think of this next chapter…_

_Coolzlovia: Thanks…the chapter coming up will be average length, but the next one should be longer…glad you like it…tell me what you think of this one…_

_Jeriana Sedai: Thanks for reading it…I'm glad you liked it…please tell me what you think of this new chapter, and thanks for reading when I asked you too…_

_Robinwyn: This is pretty much the only way to keep in touch…by reviewing… sorry, but my e-mail has broken…when it gets fixed I'll try to contact you…  You're welcome…and thanks for reviewing mine…update soon, and tell me what you think…_

_Midnight Maiden: Thanks for giving an opinion…I will try to be more original; though, I'm sure you will see that it gets more so as the fic progresses…_

_Milko1: Thanks, I'm glad you like it…It's not like any other fic…weather that be good or bad…Read this chapter and review to tell me how it is…_

_Treanz-alyce: Sorry…but I might have to kill her as well…not to say that it will be permanent… read and review more to tell me how you like it, and thanks for your review…_

_Rogue Kiaya: thanks for reviewing…that's okay of it's not you kind of fic…thanks for reviewing anyway…and I will keep going… _

_MagikGurl: Thanks…I like the romances too…read and review more when you get a chance…and tell me what you think…_

_Lady Kitty: Thanks…I liked the Daine part too…sorry I made you in tears…didn't mean for it to be _that_ sad…there may be another…wait and see…and in the mean time…tell me what you think of this next chapter…_

_Witchblood13: Thanks…I'm glad you like it…and it is sweet… and some of it is random…sorry…if you read the rest…tell me how it is…_

 I hope that was everyone…that took forever to type out…I am a bit of a slow typer…so I hope all of you reviewers take those comments to heart, since you took the time to review, I take the time to respond…here is the chapter…read the note at the end for more…and I hope you enjoy it…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sacrifices**

When Amanda awoke, it was almost dawn, and she heard footsteps above her. She straightened as Ozorne strode in. 

"So my dear, have you decided?" asked the emperor.

Slowly, Amanda raised her tear-stained face to look defiantly into his eyes. Until this moment; she had not known what she would do. Now she did. Though she may be young, she would not give in. She would fight until she could fight no more, and die as Numair had, upright and proud, to the very last moment.

"I will die before I cater to your wishes."

Amanda was thinking fast, she would have to act swiftly, before anyone else could come down and stop her. She gathered every current of wind in the Carthaki harbor into her hand, and twirled her fingers. The huge water tunnel had begun to wreck the Carthaki navy, presumably distracting the residents of the palace.  She gathered sparks into her hand; ad threw them with all of her magic into a lightning bolt. It hit Ozorne, the stone around his neck flashed, and the spell re bounded upon Amanda. She was thrown back against the wall, and got to her feet, wincing as her soon to be bruised skin ached. 

Ozorne smiled, not even shaken. " I thought you knew better. I am protected by the gods, you cannot harm me. "

Amada smiled despite herself. "Uuosae is no god," she spat. "Chaos has no power over those who do not fear it." There must be something connecting him to Uuosae, she thought desperately, to protect him. Gathering every bit of power she had, and hoping that she was right, she burned the chain of his necklace, and darted forward to grab it. She turned to look at Ozorne, who looked afraid, and said. 

"How could you have killed him? He was your friend." Then she said something barely audible, and more to herself than anyone else. "I loved him." 

Then she smashed the stone against the hard, marble wall. 

Ozorne screamed, and fell to the ground, clutching the place where it had been. The earth began to tremble, than to quake. Amanda fell to her knees, and prayed that the falling slabs of marble from the sides of the room wouldn't hit her. The quake finally ended, and Amanda wretched again and again onto the stone floor. She realized she was still holding the black stone, and it had cracked, a black, acid like fluid covered her hands and wrists. She gasped in pain, and tried to scrape it off, to no avail. 

Her vision had gone dark and her mind blurry, she suspected the fluid must be deadly, but she didn't even care anymore. She would see Numair again soon. She groped over to where Ozorne lay, under a large, marble slab. She spat on his dead figure, and whispered.

"I guess I'll never know" and collapsed beside Numair. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That was a bit of a cliffy ending too…is she dead? Is she just under some kind of spell? What will happen? Sorry I keep doing those, but they're a bit addictive, and once I start it is hard to stop…it's fun writing suspense…How did you like it? The next chapter will be the last of the depressing ones for a while, so just keep reading and it will get better for those of you who hate depressing stuff…I will try to update within 5-7 days…depending, of course, on the number of reviews I get…and feel free to give me suggestions…like as to plot, or chapter length, or anything else…like if my notes to reviewers are too long…so…I think we'll aim for 95 reviews…(that's only 7 more…you can do it) if I get more …I'll update before Saturday…if I get less I'll update within the week (depending on my schedule or how much less it is…) so Review! Review! Review! And I'll see you then…

Thanks-

-Queen of Connaught


	15. Of Gods and of Mortals

8102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! 102 Reviews!!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! I am so happy!!! I feel so loved by my wonderful reviewers… That I am updating early (and on a school night…what's more…so y'all better keep reviewing and I'll keep writing…) This is the last of the depressing chapters…(for a while, at least) I love this ff.net stuff!!! It's so much fun!! Thanx…and here are my notes to all of you wonderful reviewers!

_Wildmage101: Yes…you are not home…dance…talked to your brother for like ½ an hour 'til he said so…my life is chaos currently…check your message machine for full details…and I'll see you tom…_

_Treanz-Alyce: Thanks…No it won't be permanent…sorry if you wanted her gone…Read and review more soon…_

_Lady-Kitty: Thanks…She actually is dead…sorry…and she will be visited by the gods in this chapter…Crazy is good…mostly…I would know…trust me. Please read and review more to tell me how you like it…_

_Anastazia Silverwind:  That is true…considering I only joined in October, but let's let it stay that way…Glad you decided to read more…You will see where I am going, (if you keep reading, that is…) and why is the "transported to Tortall thing" pointless if you don't even know what my eventual outcome is? As I like to say, life is a marathon, not a sprint, and in the end it may very well be worthwhile…_

_Milko01: What is not fair? (Besides the obvious twist of me killing off all of the main characters) hehehe sorry…I'm a bit tired…Yes!!! Keep reviewing…and thanks for the review…_

_Keruseyu: Yes…I read the circle of magic…and it helped some…thanks…you did not review for every chapter…thanks anyway…Enya is cool, yes…so if you get a chance, review the others and tell me what you think…_

_Witchblood13: You really got it? (My point in life is clear again) Cool…Numy is lost sometimes…but so is Amanda…so…I read fanfics during class sometimes too…(or at least I used to) my technology teacher lost her mind and decided that ff.net was an "academic website" better for me, I guess…thanks for reviewing (even if they're not all at once…) it's something to look forward too…so when you get a chance…review more…and tell me what you think…_

_OoOliviaOoO: Thanks…glad you updated…I'll read if I get a chance sometime this weekend…Thanks…and read more and tell me what you think…_

_BlauWolf: Yes…she has some nut title like "Numair the early years" it comes out in 2008 I think…Wow…I could never do calculus… I am not too good at math…thanks…and review the next chance you get…_

_Jeriana Sedai: Thanks…I think they'll get longer soon…glad you liked it, and review more when you get a chance…_

_Roccovende: Yes, it is fun…Thanks, I'm glad you like it…I would leave a longer response, but it's late, and I have to get some sleep…sorry…Thanks, and the angst was good for only a bit, it's ending now…I don't really like writing it… that was a greatly appreciated, long review, and I hope you read and review more…_

Whew…now that that's done (it took forever to type) the chapter is here! I know it may be a tad on the short side, but they will get longer, and I update pretty often, so the cliffy's don't last for too long…Read the note at the end for more info, and happy readings: 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Of Gods, and of Mortals**

Amanda was nowhere. There was no up, no down, no right or left. All was darkness around her. Then she saw tall figures surrounding her in a circle. There were men and women, animals and beings the likes of which Amanda had never known. They were gods. There was another being in the center of the circle surrounding her. It kept changing from a person, and an animal, and non-living things, never lasting on anything for too long. This was Uuosae, the queen of chaos. She stepped back, horrified at the very sight. There was a balance, between the realms of chaos and the realms of the gods, and in order to break through this barrier, Uuosae had been using Ozorne, a mortal, to help her. This she was forbidden to do.  Amanda knew this from the book _The Realms of The Gods, _in which similar events had occurred. Suddenly, from all around Amanda, a voice spoke. It seemed to come from above, but Amanda could not see through the blinding light above her. 

"Uuosae, my daughter" Amanda covered her ears with her hands, and doubled over in pain. The voice was great and terrible, never meant for any mortal to hear. It wrung out endlessly in her mind, and hurt terribly. A figure stepped from the circle, and put a comforting arm around her. The pain subsided, and Amanda was able to hear again. She looked up gratefully to see Daine, who smiled down at her. The voice seemed female; it must be the mother of the Tortallians gods, Mother Flame. "You have attempted to break through the boundaries set for from the very beginning. For this, you must be imprisoned." 

The retched creature that was Uuosae raised its head to look up at the beings that Amanda could not see. A male voice spoke, that of Father Universe, the father of the Gods.                                

"You will be confined to your own realms for four centuries" T

There was a deafening crashing, and Amanda closed her eyes, when she opened them, Uuosae was gone as well as the blinding light above her.  

A woman spoke to her now, the Great mother goddess, Amanda looked down in respect, as she was fixed with two deep, sapphire eyes. 

"We have you to thank for this," she said, her voice wrung with the babble of a running stream, and the roar of a great fire. "Without you, we would not have realized what Uuosae was doing until it was too late. You will have your life back, since you should never have died of chaos poisoning."

"But _why_?" Amanda asked in disbelief. "Why will you give me my life back? Why won't I just die and go to the realms of the dead, now instead of later." Her voice dropped almost to a whisper "There is no use living anymore"

There was a long pause during which Amanda stared straight into those dark, bottomless eyes and did not flinch. Then the Great Goddess said softly.

"Because, Amanda Wettle, that is not your path."

 Then, her voice taking on a more formal tone, she said, "If there is anything we can do to repay you, simply tell us."

Amanda looked up at Daine, a pained look on her face. "The one thing I want, I will never have again." she whispered. 

Daine nodded, as if she understood. Amanda closed her eyes, and Daine placed her fingers on them.

"Time will tell."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            How was it? Semi cliffy again…but I do not think the next one will be…what will happen…Review and you will see before next Friday…if not Saturday…Let's aim for an even 110 reviews…(just eight-I'm getting spoiled) and If you all tell me what you think…including criticism, ect…I'll post then…sorry for all the dot, dot, dots…It's just a bad habit of mine…because my thoughts are so distant and disconnected…that it fits…So review and I'll see you then. And thanks for all the comments…

-Queen Of Connaught


	16. The Fields of Galla

Hello, my wonderful reviewers, I now have 121!!! (Which is 19 more then last time…) Here I am, updating, with my highly anticipated chapter…the one in which you find out what I plan to do now that I have killed all of my main characters…. hehehe…don't worry, it's not that bad…I have decided to update on a school night because of two reasons. The first being, of course, for all my wonderful reviews that ask me to update soon, because evil cliffy's are killing them, and the other is that I'm bored, and haven't much home work…so to all who reviewed:

_Lady Rhian Mage: Why no school until February??? You're so lucky!!!! Don't worry, as your fics get longer, you will get more reviews…I will try to aim higher…but it is sometimes better not to get your hopes up…I will try to make them longer…Read more and tell me what you think…_

_Tricksters Girl: Thanks, but it's not really _that_ good… Thanks for reading it all…(even if it _did _cause sleep deprivation…) I am updating, so read and review…_

_Wildmage101: I am happy, yes, but you need to update too…(and get some sleep, so you are not laughing randomly at odd things, and scaring us…) but that's beside the point, this is the odd chapter where you walk home…have fun at the concert, and I'll see you tom…_

_Lady Taliana: This is a new chapter…blackmail is evil if you are on the wrong side, but this is more like bribery… so here is my bribe…if you review this chapter, I will write more…see…hehehe…it can work both ways…_

_Treanz-Alyce: I was just kidding, as for weather he is alive; you must keep reading to see… So, thanks for the review, and read this and give me another please…_

_Anastazia Silverwind: Thank you…and please keep reviewing, even if you don't like it, because I like constructive criticism…_

_Witchblood13: Thanks, glad you liked it…it is nice to get some reviews from you occasionally instead of all at once, it is something to look forward too, Daine died in the fire at her house, and became a goddess with her mother…so keep reviewing, and I will write more soon, and feel free to ask any other questions you may have, and I will do my best to explain it… _

_PrincessAlyssa16: Thanks for all the reviews…Numair, sadly was not fake, and really did die… so it's addicting, is it, I mean the cliffy's to make everyone else want to read more…and I'm glad you like it…I have turned you into a Amanda+Numair lover…sorry…I will update soon…and please review soon…_

_Aimee Damita:  Thanks…that's okay, I don't mind, as long as you review when you can…I sometimes cannot update as soon as I would have liked b/c of too much homework, or that I am grounded…or a number of other reasons that become more and more bizarre…the gods can get annoying sometimes… (If not all of the time…) You may be right, and you may not be…I will give nothing away in this response (you have to read down several lines to find the answer…) So, review again, and I will update…_

_Mademoiselle Morte: I have updated…actually, it was Numair…sorry, but that's not to say that he is gone completely…read more to find out…and of course, review…_

_Lady-Kitty: Thanks… I read and reviewed your fic, it was a really good idea…not much like mine, only the person goes to Tortall part…Write more soon please, and review to tell me what you think…_

_Milko01: Yes, sorry, I will try to post more at once, but it usually works out better the way I break it up like this…What is BTW? I don't really know…sorry…Post another real chapter when you get a chance…thanks, and review this when you get a chance to read it…_

_Moreledhwyn: Thanks…glad you like it…no more rehearsals…until January…so sad…see you then…_

Thanks again, and keep up the good work Read the note at the end for more info…to those of you who bother to read all of my notes, I will now stop torturing you and let you read the chapter:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Fields of Galla**

Amanda opened her eyes, to find herself propped against a tree, in the same field that she had first found Ozorne in. She looked down, and saw Numair, leaning against her. 

She sighed, wishing it were not so.

Numair sat up, turned, and grinned at Amanda, who gasped. She whispered faintly. "Numair? You're…alive…"

 She lurched to her feet, and he stood up next to her. Their eyes met for a breathless moment, than her arms were around his neck, his lips on her own. Warmth and desire flooded through her body as the world stood still around them. She forgot about Uuosae, and Ozorne, and her desire to belong. Nothing else mattered then but this one kiss. Numair withdrew his lips form hers, and moved up to kiss her eyelids, cheeks, and nose, then moved back to her mouth. 

She hung limp in his arms; glad he was there to hold her up, for otherwise, she surly would have fallen.                

They stayed like this for a moment that lasted an eternity. When they finally came up for air, she felt dizzy, and she doubted it was from fatigue. Amanda gazed in wonder upon this man who she had thought to never see again. 

         " Where are we?" he asked at last. Amanda sighed, and proceeded to tell him what had happened. When she was finished, he did not seem as surprised as she would expect, and simply nodded. "The realms of the dead were dark, and lonely, and I regretted what I had told you about not coming to war. You were right, this is your home too." 

Amanda looked down "I am not so sure" she whispered; though he did not hear her. "You came for me, knowing that you would probably not live to tell the tale, yet you came all the same." 

He smiled down at her. " You know I would _never_ leave you there." Than, in a more formal tone, "We should probably start to make our way back to Corus, we can rest at night fall."

            Amanda nodded, though she was more tired than she had ever been in her life, and they begun to walk south. As they did, Amanda answered Numair's inquiries about what exactly had happened. They walked for an hour, until they stopped to catch their breath. Numair looked down at Amanda's hands and winced; she looked at them, and saw that her shirtsleeves were thick with blood. 

" You need to see a healer," he said, taking off his cloak, and shredding it to make bandages, which he wrapped around her wrists and hands. She examined him for the first time, and was alarmed to see that, despite his calm manner, and steady hands, he was in worse condition than she was. His skin was ashen, and his hands clammy, he was visibly swaying with exhaustion where he stood. 

" We both do," she said. 

            Numair nodded, leaning on her shoulder for support. "You're right," he gasped "But we're a long way from Corus. Don't worry about me" and he feinted.

            Amanda kneeled down beside him, anxious. "Numair?" She asked, but he was unconscious. She felt his pulse; it was slow, like his breathing. He was more exhausted than any mortal could be and keep going, and she had made him walk all this way. She mentally hit herself for stupidity, he was right, they were a long way from Corus, and she could not make it there either. She lay down beside him, knowing there was nothing else she could do, and praying he would live through all this. Amanda closed her eyes, hoping that someone would find them there, while her better sense knew that no one ever would.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            So…what did you think? (Numair is a bit of a sis for feinting…J.K…) There was a relief that they are both alive…though they were indeed both dead…sorry…and a slightly suspenseful aspect in the fact that they are both now like hurt-and-going-to-die…what do I plan to do…? Oh, the questions (P.S…do any of you have me on your favorite authors list…who do not review…b/c there are some people who have never reviewed, and have me on their favorites list…So if you do, please tell me who you are in a review, if that's not too much, I was just wondering…)…so if you review more…I think we'll aim for 135 this time…I am getting spoiled…it's only 14 more…if I get that much or more…I will update sooner then next Tuesday…since I will be on break, and able to write for two weeks straight…*jumps with joy*… If you don't review…then I may not update that soon, if at all…though I doubt I would stop forever, simply go on temporary strike…but, I won't have to if you review…and I have faith that you will…see you guys then, and please review and tell me what you think…

Thanks-

Queen of Connaught


	17. Magelet

            Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, but I have been very busy getting ready for Christmas…and I didn't have the time…but I promised I'd do it by Tuesday…and I have…so…thanks for all of your reviews…I didn't actually expect to get more then 127…I was kidding…! Thanks so much…I got 13 in one chapter yay!!!…So I am updating with the highly anticipated chapter…and the first un-bittersweet one on a while…(not to say they may not come back…) so thank you to everyone who did review, you guys really make it worth my while to painstakingly type out a chapter...so keep it up, and I will not disappoint you guys by not updating as soon as I should…here are the notes to my reviewers:

            _Mademoiselle Morte: Yes…he is alive…it is happy…the gods brought him back in exchange for Amanda helping them…so I'm glad you're happy, and please review again…_

_            Treanz-alyce: Sorry…eek…sorry…I didn't mean to torture you with my suspenseful plots…(too much…) the bittersweet effect will end now…for a while at least…well… all I can say now is that I've updated, and you will see what happens if you read…and, of course…review…_

_            PrincessAlyssa16: You will see what I am doing…if you read…sorry you are addicted…I'm not sure if that is good or bad…thanks…read more and tell me what you think…_

_            Aimee Damita: Thank you…I guess…what is a lemon? I wonder…You didn't have to put me on your list…I was just wondering who did…that's all…sorry…I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to read…and review, and I'm glad you liked it…_

_            Lady Kitty: Thank you very much…I absolutely love reviews…don't be worried (or do) but it will get better…I promise…Thanks for reviewing, and do so again for this chapter…_

_            Isbreno: Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing…sorry it was…familiar…yes…poor numy…review again, and thanks for reading…_

_            Jeriana Sedai: Sorry you were sick…and yes…poor depressed Amanda…It is good, and I have updated, so please read more and review to tell me what you think…_

_            Lady Rhian Knightmage: It's cool you have a co-author…I semi do…Glad you liked it, and I will read your fic soon…sorry…review if you get a chance, and thanks for reading…_

_            Milko01: Sorry, I will try to proofread more…thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it…I will try, and read and review ASAP!_

_            Storm Mage: Sorry, that was a bit of a sore point when I wrote it… I will try to avoid such errors in the future…thanks for reading and review if you can…_

_            Wildmage101: Where was your review? I miss you…call you tom, and I will send more when I type…_

            So…thanks again, and keep it up…read the note at the end, here it is, and have fun reading:

……………………………………..……………………………………..……………….

****

**Magelet**

Amanda awoke slowly, every inch of her aching and sore.  Her head throbbed, and she found she could not move her arms, which felt numb with pain. She smelled healing salve, and somewhere nearby a fire was crackling. She opened eyelids as heavy as lead to find she was in lying in a soft bed, in a comfortably furnished room, and outside snow was falling. A red haired woman was leaning over her, holding her wrist, and from her fingertips flowed purple fire. Amanda looked up, and found herself fixed with a pair of violet eyes. 

"Alanna?" she asked, surprised  

Alanna, the king's champion, and the only female knight in Tortall, smiled. "It's about time you came to," she said.  "It took us ages to find you, and you were half dead by the time we did."

Amanda grimaced, "I fell half dead now." Then she remembered something. "Where is Numair?" she asked frantically, struggling to sit up without using her arms. 

Alanna frowned. "He's right there," she said, motioning to the bed next to Amanda's. In it lay Numair; he was still, and seemed to be asleep. 

" He's not…" Amanda asked desperately, but Alanna shook her head.  

"He will be fine, he was just much more tired than you." said Alanna. "What happened to you both, and why on earth were you in Galla?"

Amanda sighed, "It's a very long story," she said, "let's just say that the gods interfered slightly."

Alanna raised her eyebrows. "The gods _will _interfere occasionally with the lives of mortals. Trust me, I would know." she said, getting up form Amanda's bed, and letting her wrist go. "You will be able to move your arms in a day or two, the poison in them will not easily give up, though I used my gift to help get rid of it. You will have a scar on your wrists, and will be weaker than usual for a while, but you and Numair will mend. Now go back to sleep." She got up and went over to see Numair.  

Amanda closed her eyes, and let her head sink back onto her down pillows. She fell asleep to the soft crackling of the fire. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Amanda woke up, she realized that the pain in her head had lessened, and she could move her arms a little. She sat up and examined herself. Her hands and wrists were tightly bandaged with salve, and a large, livid bruise had spread on her left side, from where she had hit the wall of the catacombs in Carthak; but otherwise, she was pretty much alive. She heard someone groan from the other side of the room, and heard a familiar voice.

"No mortal was ever meant to endure fighting the two most acclaimed mages in the world, be killed, and dragged back from the realms of the dead again, just to have to deal with this."

Amanda grinned, and turned to find that Numair had woken up, and was lying in bed, drowsy eyed, and tousle haired. He was pale and tired, and looked, she thought, as bad as she felt. 

"I don't know," she said sarcastically. "It could have been worse. You could still be there" then she said anxiously" I am so glad you are okay. I was worried when you passed out, and you don't look so good."

He returned her grin. "I'll live"

The door opened, and in came Alanna, carrying two bowls of what looked like soup. When she saw them both awake, she smiled. She walked over to them, and handed them each a bowl of soup. As they ate, she filled them in on what had happened. 

"Ozorne's men retreated shortly after Numair had beaten Inar. We were too distracted to notice where you had gone for three days or so. It was then that we realized that Numair had gone after you, to Carthak. When he did not come back, we began to think that something had happened to both of you. Word came from Carthak that Ozorne was found dead in the catacombs of his own palace, but the young woman who had been there too was no where to be found. Then, two days later, I found a letter on my desk saying to go to the border between Scanra and Galla. We found you and Numair, unconscious on the forest floor. We brought you back here, and both of you saw healers. You looked as like something from the realms of the dead."

Amanda shot a nervous glance at Numair, who seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Did you like it? It was not depressing…or was it? Alanna thinks Amanda and Numair have lost it…maybe they have…so tell me what you think, and I will update sometime around Saturday…the next chapter will be more interesting…I promise…you guys just all asked for less suspense, so here it is…not to say it will last forever…lets go for…how about 138 reviews? That's only five more…you can do it…tell me what you think…constructive, what you liked/hated about it…how long it was, do you like my style of writing, ect. Thanks for everything, and I'll see you then, Merry Christmas…

Thanks-

-Queen of Connaught 


	18. Doubts and Remembrance

            Hey guys! How was your Christmas? Sorry I took so long to update but, and there's been the chaos of cleaning up Christmas… and I had to write…my computer wasn't working for while … but now I'm happy because for Christmas I got my new voice-recognition software, which means that I can talk directly to the computer, and it with will type what I say.  This means one of two things.  First of all I should be able to update more quickly, since I don't have to take all the time to tediously type out all of my comments, and second of all, and this one's a little bit less exciting, that in my comments I should have several more spelling mistakes, just because I'm still training the computer to recognize my voice.  This should happen less often as time progresses…and should not happen much at all in a while.  So please excuse me for the inconvenience… and it to get better soon. All so my dictation skills need a bit of helped so while my writing will remain the same, my comments might maybe oddly worded...  So if they seemed odd to you just tell me... Thank you to everyone who reviewed:__

_Wildmage101: Where was your review? ***Is sad*** I tried to call you yesterday, but your brother said that she were sleep per (it was one o'clock.)  He must really not like me… I miss you and I think I'll call you later, in the meantime, please review..._

_Milko01: Thank you for reviewing...  I had a great Christmas, how about you?  _

_Maybe I should have made them laugh… but I didn't think about it at the time…Sorry well.  At update its so review when you can and tell me what you think... Thanks…_

_Ophelia-waterhouse: Thanks…sorry about the song…read this chapter and tell me what you think? I had a great Christmas…thanks for asking…_

_Lady Rhian Knightmage: Fine…I will try…My Christmas was great…how about yours…? Why is it not fair? I wonder… so review and I will try…_

_            Writerlover101: Thanks…read more if you get a chance…and tell me what you think…_

_            Witchblood13: Thank you…she did have a spell going on…she wove a net of power to stop him from escaping…but it didn't work…glad you liked it…read and review more when you get the chance…_

_            Aimee Damita: Oh my…well, I'm glad you liked it…. and I'm glad you think it's not a lemon…read the next chapter, and tell me how it is…_

_            Lady-Kitty: Of course there will always be more...  Thanks for reviewing, and when you get a chance, could you please read this next chapter and tell me what you think and I'll read your story as soon as you update… thanks..._

_            Mademoiselle Morte: I'll try to make them longer soon as I can…sorry, I just try to plan out chapter management before, I updated and there for some of them have to be short to put in the necessary cliffy's…and other things…but I will try... Thanks for reviewing, and when you get a chance read this next chapter and tell me what you think..._

_            Treanz-Alyce: Yes, they both are alive... and perhaps the plot has been lost, but it should come back very soon as well as the suspense and perhaps unhappiness… but not too much.  I just try to keep it interesting, and you may hate for that...  (At least I hope you won't) sometimes the author does loose her mind...  Even a brilliant one like me...JK…Thanks for reviewing tell me what you think about the next chapter..._

_            Princess Alyssa 16: Well I'm glad you liked it glad you thought it was a good chapter.  There will be more good and there will be more bad… but since you're addicted Just continue to bear with me and it should turn out all right…Well, I hope that you had Merry Christmas and tell me what you think about this next chapter.  See you then…_

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, read the note at the end for more info, and I hope you like the chapter:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Doubts and Remembrance**

They stayed at the palace for about a week, Amanda not feeling the immediate urge to make the long ride north, and suspecting that Numair felt the same way. She got out of bed two days after she woke up, and spent her free time exploring the palace, and riding. She had forgotten how much she had liked to do this back at home. In fact, she had almost forgotten about her old life in the chaos of the past month, and now she wondered what her friends were doing without her. 

Numair found her one-day, up in the rafters of the stable, sitting on a beam of wood. 

"How did you get up there?" he asked, looking up.    "We both know that neither you nor I are strong enough to climb."

Amanda grinned. "Am I the weather mage around here or not?" she asked, waving a hand carelessly at the wind surrounding Numair. It came together, and he was lifted off of his feet, and up to where she sat. Ignoring his open-mouthed surprise, she asked him the question that had been on her mind for quite some time. 

"Did I ever tell you about my home?"

He frowned, "Not really, just bits and pieces."

Amanda let out a long sigh, " I didn't think so." She said, trying in vain to keep the sadness from her voice. 

"Do you miss it?" Numair asked, frowning. 

Amanda turned away, so as not to let him see her face. "A little" she said quietly "It's just that when you had lived somewhere your entire life, and grown up with family and friends…it's just weird to know that you will never see them again…you wouldn't know…"

He looked at her, eyes filled with pain. "Yes I would." he said softly. 

"I'm sorry."  she said apologetically "I had forgotten" 

"It's okay," said Numair "We will go home soon, and you'll feel better then." 

Amanda nodded, though she wasn't so sure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            So, how was it? Sorry it was so short, but the next one should be longer, and more…how should I say it… 'Informing' perhaps…who here sees where I am going with the hints I keep making? For those of you who really need to know before a week from now…read closely the chapters entitled: "The Past and the Future", "Unexpected Meetings", and "Of Gods and stop of Mortals." And look what you re-occurring… know that I think on the many reviewers to pursue my plot that far, but if you're totally held in the suspense, you can try it… I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy. I try to update before next Tuesday at the latest... let's for 153 reviews...  Not that I expect to get nearly that much, but I say let's aim high (it's only seven more after all).  I'll probably get a chance to update before Sunday, which is my last day on winter break but if I can't it's because I'm busy and I'll get around doing it before Tuesday.  Two.  So review and I'll try to update soon.  Three.  If you don't review at all, then I should update slower, and if you review a lot, I should update quicker (you know the deal).  Sorry I my comments are so long I'm just having fun with the software. So please review and tell me what you think, and also if you figured out what I want to do...  I'm just curious to know of anyone's figured out where I'm going with this…so review, and I'll see you then, and have a happy new year.  

Thanks-

-Queen of Connaught


	19. Lonliness and Return

Hey guys, I'm back, sorry to be so late on the update, I was pretty busy and had got a chance update until today.  Thanks everyone who reviewed (I'm very excited, I have 156) which is 10 more then I asked for… thank you all and keep up the good work. Well, here is my highly anticipated and very shocking chapter.  Item of any of you guessed this judging from your reviews.  I guess my hands were subtler I thought, though it might click after you read this.  I'll probably make most of you upset by this chapter, but I promise it will get better, though I won't spoil it by telling you how… now without further ado, Thank you to all who reviewed:

_Lady-Kitty: I know…I just needed a filler between my off action-packed chapters so I put that into useless chapter, sorry... update when you get a chance and I will try to review, in the meantime, if you get a chance, read this chapter and tell me what you think… thanks._

_Midnight Moonbeam: Thanks.  Actually, I did know that… she told me her name was something like that once…JK Rowling is very interesting how she uses the Latin roots of stuff, though I couldn't nearly a live up to that…Amanda's just my friend and it was pretty random that I used her name… thanks for viewing and read this chapter and tell me what you think about it… thanks… and I'll see you then…_

_Milko01: Well, I'm happy that I didn't make any mistakes.  I might have done so in this chapter since it's longer.  Thanks for checking, and read this and tell me what you think when you get a chance.  Thanks, and I'll see you then…_

_            Princess Alyssa 16: Well, I'm glad you thought it was good, though it really was short.  I'll try to read your fic when I get a chance…e sorry I haven't gotten to yet I just have a lot of homework and I've been busy.  Thanks to know you think about this chapter, I'd really appreciate it... Happy New Year to you too…_

_            Witchblood13: Well, you caught up with my number of chapters.  So now I guess upset keep updating so you can read them.  There are some people that have me on their author alert list and haven't read my stories I found that did odd, and I'm glad to know that it's common; thanks…did you mean that Amanda was all blood…? Not Daine, Daine has kind of been cut out of the picture… temporarily while thanks for reviewing and tell me what you think about this next chapter.  And the ones after it if you want…I'll se you then…_

_            Aimee Damita: I meant the hints to the fact that Amanda wants to go home and keeps mentioning it.  She feels like she doesn't belong in that world, but I might not have foreshadowed correctly or I might have been too subtle… you should figure it out this chapter thanks for viewing and tell me what you think about all the rest.  _

_            Wildmag101: Where was your review? I miss you…we are drifting apart…sad…called you…Justin said you were really busy…see you tom…_

            Thanks again to everyone who reviewed…so here is the chapter…prepare yourselves for a shock…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Loneliness and Return**

They rode back to their home later that week, and life finally fell back into the usual pattern. Spring came slowly that year, but when it finally arrived, the flowers were more beautiful than Amanda had ever seen flowers bloom. She spent her free time strolling the coast, of climbing trees, or exploring the forest. She was quieter and more removed then usual, lonely for her home, and family. Amanda knew she could never go back, and that she loved Numair, but she missed her friends. She missed Emily's annoying excitement, and Caroline's way of always making her put things in perspective, and Maeve's sarcastic humor. Numair noticed her unhappiness, and tried to comfort her as best he could, though it did not help much.

One night Amanda lay awake in bed, listening to the soft thunder of an approaching storm, and once again trying to think of a way to go home. She ran her fingers absent-mindedly across the chain around her neck. Then, suddenly, it hit her. Daine had given her this necklace, telling her that she could use it when all else failed... She took it out of her gown and examined it. It shone with the same, blue fire of another magic as it always had. If she could find a way to use it to go home...but how? She had gotten here by wishing, that's how she could go back. Amanda did not know why she was so certain about this, she just knew. 

She could go home.

What about Numair? She never wanted to leave him, but there was something else calling her to leave beside pure nostalgia. Amanda belonged back where she came from, not here, no matter what her dream had said, her destiny was to go back where she came from, she had no choice now hat she knew how. 

Amanda crept down the stairs to Numair's room, and called his name softly. She saw him sit up in the darkness, and light a candle.

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried.  

She took deep breath. "Numair, I have been thinking, about how I can return home, and I have figured out how. I can't help it, I must. I have never belonged here, and I never will. It is not you, I would rather die than leave you, but I have realized my destiny, and now I must go. I love you, I always have, and I am sorry." She gulped and looked down.

Numair looked sadder then she had ever seen him in her life, but seemed resigned, and did not argue.

"I know you must," he said in a cracking voice, "I have always known that someday you had to go back."  His voice broke, and he swept her up in a tight embrace. They kissed with longing and despair, Numair whispered into her ear as he held her.

"How will I ever go on without you, my sunshine?"

Tears had begun to flow down Amanda's cheeks, and she looked down so he wouldn't notice, but when she felt something damp on her hand, she realized that he was crying too. Finally he let her go and stepped back, his face was red and blotchy. 

"Go now" he said roughly, his voice filled with held back tears, "before I change my mind."

Amanda turned and walked to the other side of the room, and took one last look at the man she had thought never to see again, both in this world, and her own.

"Good bye Numair, I'll always love you." 

She pulled out her necklace and grasped it in her hand. Before she had lost all resolution, squeezed the gem and wished. Everything begun to spin so fast that it made her dizzy, she dropped her necklace, and as she closed her eyes, and left behind the only place she ever understood, she heard a whisper,

"Good bye, Amanda. I'll never forget you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Well, there it is, I sent her back home…I don't know if anyone has ever done that before in a fic where someone goes into Tortall…did you guys get it when I kept hinting to the fact that she felt she did not belong…and that she was not meant to have changed history…so, after 18 chapters…here it is…the core of my plot, the meaning of the song…and the direction it will end up…so here it is…enjoy it…it took a while…but it will, I promise you, be worth the wait… I'll try to update before next Monday…but if I can't it means I have Exam review…and I will soon…let's go for 162…only 5 more…you know the deal, see you then…and keep it up, and I might update sooner…

-Thanks 

-Queen of Connaught


	20. Home Again

Hey guys here I am updating the maybe four days early but I think I get a chance after today after review for exams and then I have exams that week…so I've been busy… Sorry for the last update, I know it freaked a lot of you guys out.  I really didn't mean to… It's just that that's my big twist, and it's meant to be surprising. This chapter may confuse some of you, because they contain several inside jokes, which you will probably not .get…but it was originally written it for Amanda.  It involves myself and my two other friends…I'm Maeve, by the way…that's why my pen name is Queen of Connaught…Maeve was an ancient Celtic Queen in Connaught Ireland… well now that I've bored you I will keep the month you with my might weird history lesson… I just forgot to mention my name… thank you for everyone who reviewed…I have 167 now, which is 11 more than last time, and it', why I am updating early so keep up the good work, and I'll try to continue to update sooner… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll stop boring you with my elongated comments.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

_PrincessAlyce16: It was supposed to be a bit sad… the events beforehand were fast but I'm getting up to my climax in the next chapter so the before paragraph didn't really matter it's just filling the gap…glad you liked it… I'll read your fic as soon as I get a chance…and in the meantime would you please read mine and tell me what you think… I really value your opinion… thanks._

_Lady Rhian Knightmage: I thought that have moved to me before with the author update reading its cool because you end up reading more than you thought you could  ... it was my sisters birthday couple days ago so was taken our house two but she doesn't like a icing…so it wasn't that tasty… I've never heard of what you said my sic was like…as for Numair…you'll have to wait and see…in the meantime…review…_

_Treanz-Alyce: Well…here is your name…at the top of the page... like you wanted it… I'm glad you liked the first chapter and the second one obviously freaked you out so very much…but it will get better… I promise but I won't tell you in which way …you'll have to read to find out (and of course review…which I hope you'll do after you read this chapter) thanks…_

_Witchblood13: Yes it was sad…but it will get better … but once again…I can't tell you how it does (whether not they get back together) though I admit I started to like them together too… this is the one more you wanted…but the next one may not come for another week and a half or so… so if you really want more, you could reread the other chapters of you wanted or read my songfic or something along those lines… I doubt you really need to… but don't worry the next chapter should be very long… so in the meantime review this one…_

_Anastazia Silverwind: Yes it was interesting… in fact that's my twist and what makes a plot not like the other normal ones…so keep reading if you want to see what I choose to do…and tell me how you see it…good or bad…_

_Aimee Damita: Sorry that was so upsetting… it was supposed to be dramatic but not make you that shocked... well I'm glad you liked it… and please read the next chapter and tell me how you like it… I did intend to make that part short because the whole point chapter was about her going home, it will get better and less dramatic so on…so read this one and tell me what you think about it…if you feel like it…thanks…_

_Wildmage101: I was just kidding…sorry… didn't mean to make you upset… I told the window they will and serve about wages doesn't seem to fit but I will think of a cool ending that you will not expect but it's a long way away I have to finish TSAU first…sorry you cried…I didn't mean to make you… so I'll see when Monday and you're right…exams do seem to ruin everything…as to not belonging... I never really have anywhere…so don't worry about it…miss you…see you Monday…_

_Milko01: No! It's not over yet…that would be a sad ending…though it does end soon…I will read when you update…at least I will try…so tell me what you think…and I'll see you next time…_

Thanks again all of you…keep it up…now without any further ado…here is the chapter:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Home Again**

Amanda opened her eyes, and sat up. She was back in her dorm at Amherst, she sat in the same chair as she had sat in so long ago, and she still held _Wild Magic. She looked down at herself, and saw that she wore a T-shirt and jeans, and had no copper fire at her fingertips. The door opened, and in came Maeve, carrying bags of groceries, and stepping over the boxes they had begun to unpack._

"Hey Man," she said with a grin, putting the bags down and looking around the room with a sort of reverence. "Just think, he went to school here, he walked these halls, he could have lived in this dorm, he could have slept in this bed! " she flopped down on her own, and closed her eyes as if dreaming.

"I think I'll take the floor." drawled a voice behind her, and in walked Emily, carrying yet more food.  She walked over to the bed, and slapped Maeve on the leg. Maeve jumped, and Emily laughed, they had begun to discuss what their first classes would be like (I wonder what he majored in…?) when a third person walked in, it was Caroline. She strode over to Amanda who sat down next to her. 

"You okay, Man?" she asked, "You look like you just saw a ghost." 

Amanda looked up at her, her expression one of confusion. "I haven't gone at all, have I?" she asked

Caroline looked puzzled, "No…you wanted to stay here and unpack while we got food. I see you are still reading that book," she motioned to it."Don't you think it's time you stopped dreaming about some made up guy?" 

 Her words echoed again and again in Amanda's mind like a broken record. Some made up guy. They had not even noticed her leaving; no time had passed here in the year and a half she had spent in Tortall. She had not changed at all. 

It must have been only a dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            That was dramatic…and oddly funny and practical…it is the first scene that I have written in our world…a real contrast to the rest of it…I have a surprise for you guys…though you may have been able to tell that it was winding down to the final climax…the next chapter will be the last one…and when it's one…all of my plots and twists will have wound down into a final conclusion, and it will all make sense then…if you can believe that…but I assure you that it is long…so far about 2500 words without comments ect…I think you guys will like it…you will almost certainly be shocked by it…and I think once you see it, all of the hints I have made over the past few chapters will fit together…and if I am not wrong…you guys who like this fic will like the ending…weather or not it is happy…so…anyway…review, review, review…and lets aim 175…seven more…I may not be able to update for a little bit due to the fact that I have examinations next week and I have to do some major studying…so I will try very hard to update by or on next Friday…but if I can't…I will definitely update by the Thursday after next… (The 22nd) but I think I will be able to by Friday…and if you review a lot…I will be more likely to earlier…(per usual…) so review, review, review…and I will see you then, with the final chapter of my story…

-Thanks,

-Queen of Connaught


	21. Far and Away

Hey you guys, sorry I took so long to update, I promised it would buy Friday and I'm making myself do it today despite the ever-increasing load of homework for exams.  So appreciate it…here's the last chapter of my story…. It makes me both happy and sad at the same time for it to finally be over… I have a surprise for you guys, but I don't think I'll tell you until the end of the chapter.  So you can read the chapter first…yes, it's a long chapter…nearly six pages of Microsoft Word, but that seems to fit considering is the last.  You guys might not really understand what the plot turned out to be, but I hope at least some of you got it… I've really loved doing this…. And I'm amazed I got so many reviews… thanks for everything you guys did….  I have nearly 183!  You're probably dying to see how I'm going to end it…  And you also probably be unhappy that it's over…I know I am… But once again read to the end of the chapter and it might not be so bad.  Thank you to all if you very much, I know I'm not putting individual reviewer comments on this chapter, so please don't hate me for it I'm gonna make you next chapter my acknowledgments… Since it's the last one of the actual story in that I'm going to make overall comments and answer the questions of all you guys for the overall story.  I just didn't think that I should do it twice, considering that this the last time, and I can just do one to cover all of it.  That way I think I get more comments in.  Then you don't have to scroll through all this junk, that I normally put the beginning…but if you read my last chapter, which I'm sure you're dying to read, you'll thank me for it… So without any further do (and you know, that's really not like me) Go ahead and read my last chapter… hope you enjoy it:**__**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Far and Away**

Three months passed by, as Amanda and her friends plowed through the immense workload of Amherst College. Amanda got over her temporary depression. Though she couldn't help but remember how real the tickle of lightning and Numair's kisses had felt. She was always a little sad, and wished that it all could have been real. Amanda had told her friends about it, though she kept back the fact that she still half believed it to be true. They had shook their heads, and said that she had quite an imagination, but to put it to better use. 

One day, Amanda was returning from class, for a brief lunch break. She sat down in her favorite chair, and picked up her book. She had just picked up _The Realms of the Gods, when she noticed something odd about her wrists. There was a thin white line along each of them that had never been there before. The same scars had begun to appear when she took off her bandages, the scars from the chaos poisoning, as Alanna had said there would be. Amanda's heart began to beat very fast, and excitement filled her body. _

It had been real, not just a dream, or a fantasy, she had really gone to Tortall, Numair was not just fictitious, she had really met him. She had returned here, and this was the proof. The scars were a mark of her other self, and her destiny. Then, suddenly, it hit her, the realization of what she had done. By leaving her old home behind, by leaving Numair…

She had faced her greatest fear.

To loose Numair _was_ her greatest fear, not as she had ever lost him before, not even when he had died, when she would see him again when she died too. Her dream had told her that only she could change her destiny. Then Amanda remembered something else that she had been told, this time by Daine. That it matters not how you are born, but who you grow to be, Amanda had not given it a second thought at the time, but now, at last, she found she understood. She need not worry about what her destiny was, she could decide for her self. Still in this dazed state, Amanda walked into her room.

"Interesting place you have here," said a familiar voice behind her. She whirled around to see a very tall man lounging in her chair, reading her old seventh grade book, _One million digits of Pi, with interest. She gasped. _

"Numair…."she said weakly. "How…when…you are here…" he got up, and came over to her, and before he could answer her, she had her arms around his waist, his lips on hers. They kissed sweetly for what seemed like forever, and when they finally stopped, they looked into each other's eyes, each simply content to hold the other. 

"I've missed you so, magelet."he whispered

"I missed you too. How did you get here?" she asked him finally.

"You left your necklace back home, and I used it to come here this morning. I'm sorry I came, I knew you wished to go back, but it had been three months, and I realized how much I needed you."

"It's okay," she said earnestly " I realized that my home is where I want it and that my destiny is what I make of it. It's something someone told me once, not all those who wander are lost." 

            Amanda took Numair's hand in hers, and they walked to the main room. Maeve, Emily, and Caroline were there, along with Livie, who had come over for lunch. Maeve was busy telling Livie about how she was going to visit her younger sister during break, at Bryn Mawr, and perhaps stop by for her science class. Amanda took a deep breath.

"Guys," she said, and they looked up "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Numair Salmalín." Maeve's jaw dropped, Emily just stared, Caroline dropped the sandwich she was making, and Livie whispered,  

"Amanda, have you gone _mad_? You've found some college guy, and called him Numair. We should've known you'd finally crack." 

Numair held up his hand, and black fire gathered around his fingertips. "Could a college guy do this?" he asked, grinning good-naturedly. Caroline and Emily stepped back, Livie stood dumbstruck, and Maeve strode over to Amanda, and put an arm around her. A look of dawning comprehension was coming onto her face.

"It was your dream, wasn't it? The one you told us about in September. You were telling the truth." 

Amanda nodded, unsure "You believe me then?"  she asked timidly. 

Maeve nodded, and Amanda burst into tears. Caroline and Emily walked over, and put their arms around her too. Numair stepped back looking awkward in the midst of all these girls, and handed Amanda his handkerchief.  Livie began to bombard him with questions about magic in relationship to physics, which fascinated Numair.  

"We believe you too," said Caroline and Emily nodded "There is no need to cry."

Amanda wiped her eyes, and managed a watery smile. "It's not that," she said, "It's just that I have the best friends in the whole world." 

"All these years," said Emily "we thought you were nuts, but you _knew he was real all along" her voice dropped to a whisper, so that Numair could not hear. "He's not that bad looking either." Amanda giggled._

"Of course he's not."  said Maeve with the air of one who knows everything, and turned to Numair, "Do you know who you look like?" she asked him, and Amanda kicked her. 

"Does this mean you have to go back?" asked Caroline quietly, and Amanda nodded, though Numair shook his head.

"You don't have to just for me, I just came to make sure you were alright, you don't have to go…" he trailed off, lost for words.

Amanda shook her head. "I belong back with you, I love all of my friends, that world is where I _found_ myself, and I'll never let that go."

She moved forward, and hugged each of them in turn, ignoring Maeve's protests about the 'touching thing'. She said good-bye, and stepped back. "I'll miss you guys," She said in a slightly shaky voice "I'll come and visit you sometimes, and you can come back with me, and see my home."

"We'll miss you man," they said, and Maeve mentioned something about how Amanda could come and visit for her wedding. Amanda rolled her eyes in spite of herself, and said she would miss them too. Numair took the necklace, put it around both of their necks. Amanda waved goodbye to her friends, their faces bright with held back tears. Together she and Numair held hands, closed their eyes, and wished to go home.

Amanda opened her eyes, and found she was in a forest.  she and Numair stepped out of the trees to the edge of the cliff, and breathed in the cool, salt air. Amanda looked out onto the glittering sea, then back onto her tower, and finally up into the face of her young love. She grinned at Numair. 

"It's good to be back."  she said.

**The End?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well did you guys like that way of me finishing it…?  If you go back to the song at the beginning and read closely, you can tell that I'm trying to say that it doesn't really matter what world you think you belong or if you feel like you don't, and that maybe you belong somewhere else.  Far away from here, or longtime from now.  I'm trying to broaden my perspective to a larger world and not just make it one of those normal fics. Not that there's anything wrong with those…  Perhaps I just have too much of an ideal look at writing…it's just that basically everything I've ever written has at other meeting…that's just the kind of person I am… sorry for giving you the whole self-analysis talk year.  I will make all the comments I need to when I post the next chapter (which probably won't have a chance to post until Monday.  The don't worry, I will get a chance too) 

I won't keep you in suspense any longer…so here's my surprise: I have written a sequel to Far and Away, it's called The Seen and Unforeseen and I should be posting the first chapter by Friday but to give you a quick preview…. It starts off for and half years after far and away finishes…  I'm not getting give it to too much away, but I'm going to tell you that the story starts off with Numair and Amanda getting married, (along with an odd appearance with her three best friends)…and for a while they are happy.... then one night Amanda wakes up to an empty bed and Numair gone with only a note from him saying that this is a result of a sequence of events that came into play while he was still at the university, involving a prophecy that only five people know in the world, and all centrally weaved around the kingship of Tyra, the dictator who wants to rule, and the rightful air that seems strangely familiar…the plot weaves thought the swampy lands of southern Tortall, all the way to the capital city of Tyra, and the battlegrounds at the harbor of Pearlmouth…and that's just the beginning…the plot I would say is a bit more complex and Far and Away.,  Not to mention the story being longer I've already typed a lot up… I think you'll definitely like it…  I'm and oppose the first chapter on Friday.  If you want me to tell me in your review hide you like this vet, whether you want me to write post the.

 If you have any question, just ask them in your review, and tell me how my fic was overall, I'd love to know.  But one I get a chance, probably by Monday I definitely will post my acknowledgments. And I have to say thanks for everything… I've really loved doing this….  

Thanks-

-Queen of Connaught

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Acknowledgments 

            Hey you guys, well, here I am, finally, posting my final acknowledgments for this fic. I had to put this at the end of the last chapter, since ff.net took it off as it's own chapter… Sorry that it took me so long to update.  I just haven't gotten a chance to get to a computer and write my acknowledgments since I've had exams. But here I am…so this fic is finally over.  I don't know about you, but I had a great time writing it at and I am so happy about how many reviews I got.  I expected to get 20 at the most…but nearly 200 didn't even enter my wildest dreams…You guys are amazing…thanks…I don't have the time nor the typing skills make comments for every single person who ever reviewed this fic…and you guys would probably be bored by them anyway…to those of you who have questions I'll try to answer them, but otherwise, I just want to say who reviewed, and to give them credit (and of course thanks.)  I believe most of you guys a probably found my sequel "The Seen and Unforeseen", which I'm trying to update every week and is now up to two chapters and will be three by Friday.  I will sometimes update at slower rates, since I have not yet written it all…However, I'm near the end...I try first writing it down in my journal.  Then to edit it and perhaps re write some parts… than I type it up on the computer and format it into chapters before writing comments and finally updating…so please don't blame me for not updating exactly onc3e a week…. it takes awhile.  I have a lot typed out, but not as much as I had for far and away what had I completed before I updated…I should mention that though I love doing this and would never willingly abandon a fic (if I really had to, I'd just end it openly with a not so satisfactory ending) If, by chance my parents made me stopped writing on fanfiction.net or something just happened that I would have to stop for…I can't update in the summer, for one thing I'm away for almost entire month of the summer, and for another the place we live in in the summer has neither a television, nor a computer and much less Internet capability with which to update a fan fiction weekly.  So, I'll try to update.  Whenever I can, but I probably won't get a chance to very often at all.  Sorry, I know that's far in the future, I came to mind and I thought I'd tell you now, just in case I forget come May.  I've been looking through my reviews of previous chapters, and I can't find any immanent questions that you guys had that weren't answered by the end of the fic, or by me individually.  Except for Undeadgoat, to whom I'd like to say that since you told me not to answer every individual question, I won't.  But I just like to say that some of the changes are explainable, some have minor faults that I realized after I had finished writing.  Some parts of the story I realize are different and Tamora Pierce's books.  However, I am the one writing it and therefore have creative license to change a few minor fax.  So please, though I enjoy creative, constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it if you took into account that nobody's perfect, and I've tried my best to make it as factually correct as possible.  So here's a list of everyone who reviewed my fic, and thank you again for giving me a reason to keep updating:

Aiivi

Aimee Damita

Anastazia Silverwind

Blauwolf

Brilliantcrescentstar

Coolzlovia 

Courtee

Ispreno

Jeriana Sedai

Keruseyu

Lady Rhian Knightmage

Lady Taliana

Lady-Kitty

Leeread

Mademoiselle Morte

Magikgurl

Midnight Maiden

Midnight Moonbeam 

Miliko01

Moreledhwen 

Oneinamilliongirl

Ophelia-Waterhouse

Poison Of A Mind

Princessalyssa16

Ramona Dottsworth

Rhian Merenwen 

Robinwyn

Roccovende

Rogue Kaiya

Sagt 

Silvertyger

Snowfire The Kitsune

Storm Mage 

Treanz-Alyce

Tricksters Girl 

Undeadgoat

Volley Ball Chika

Wildmage101

Witchblood13

Writerlover101

Writer's Dream

Wuwuwulililili419

Yugi-The-Love-Of-Yami

Wow, that was a lot of reviewers, so once again, and for the last time, I'd like to say thank you for all your reviews and reading my story, and I have a great time writing sequel to all of you haven't read it yet.  You can probably find every week updated on the Tamora Pierce section of the web site.  Or you could go to my profile, and it should be there, along with my song fiction, and Far and Away, which of course you're already in if you're reading this… so thanks again, and I think I'll go work one writing comments for Chapter three of "The Seen and Unforeseen".  I just promised myself and you guys that I would give my acknowledgments… and I just want you to know that I had a great time doing this.  So thank you, and I can't wait to do it all over again.

Thanks-

-Queen of Connaught


End file.
